


The Queen of Hope

by Vixen0017



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen0017/pseuds/Vixen0017
Summary: Junko knew she was bound to be the queen of despair, but what is despair without the presence of hope? So Junko selects Chiaki nanami to become the queen of hope. What follows is Chiakis journey to live up to her title and save her friends and the world from Junkos despair filled reign.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time junko wanted to rule the world with despair, but then she realized that would get boring eventually. So rather then kill a perfect being of hope she would let it live along side her. That is where we are now.

Deep underground at the entrance to the labyrinth of death there was junko enoshima and Chiaki nanami. Chiaki, who had been recently betrayed by her beloved teacher stood confused and scared. Junko however had the biggest smile on her face as she stared into chiakis soft pink eyes.

"Chiaki nanami will you be the queen of hope?" Junko asked

"I don't understand" Chiaki said

"Simple, I'm going to be the queen of despair so I need a queen of hope by my side" junko smiled "together will rule the world"

"But I don't want to rule the world" Chiaki said

"Really but just imagine everyone would love and bow to your every whim" junko said "they'd love you so much that they would kill themselves for you"

"That's horrible" Chiaki said

"Of course you'd say that" junko said "spoken like the queen of hope you are"

"Stop calling me that I'm just me" Chiaki said "now please leave my friends alone"

"Like it or not you have a talent, Chiaki" junko said "you have the power to give hope to others, you can make them love you, and I love it"

Chiaki goes silent.

"Imagine with my despair and your hope we can twist this whole world into whatever we want" junko said "no one will be able to defy us and everyone will love us"

"I don't want any part of this" Chiaki said "I just want to be with my friends"

"Then I'll make you a deal" junko said "become the queen of hope and all your friends may live"

Chiakis eyes widened .

"However if you refuse or try to escape I'll make them kill each other and it will be all your fault" junko smiled

"Do you promise my friends will be safe?" Chiaki asked

"More than safe they will be the most important of our subjects" junko smiled

"I don't have any other choice so I'll agree" Chiaki sighed

"Yay my heart is racing this will be so fun" junko said "Mukuro get the crowns"

Mukuro came forward carrying two crowns on a cushion. One was made of black obsidian and fit for despair while the other was white opalite and reflected hope.

The next thing Chiaki knew she was wearing a white dress with multiple pink ribbons on it. Junko held her hand and guided her to a monotone door. On the other side all of chiakis friends were waiting, but something felt off. Something about her friends eyes seemed empty.

"Now don't worry nanami I'm certain you will make an excellent leader" Junko smiled as she placed the opalite crown on her head "You and I are going to change the world"

Chiaki didn't know what to do in this hopeless situation so she simply placed the obsidian crown on Junkos head. This sparked the others to clap and cheer.

After the ceremony Junko led Chiaki to a secret room. The room was complete with a bed and all the essentials to live.

"What do you want now?" Chiaki asked trying to maintain her strength.

"Well I'm afraid it's going to take a while before we can start ruling the world" Junko said "so rather then bore you with the details I'll just leave you here and once the world is changed we can start ruling it together"

"but didn't you need me for something" chiaki asked

"of course I need you that's why I'm doing this to keep you safe" Junko said "if you stay here then I don't have to worry about your hope being soiled"

"how long do you expect me to stay here" chiaki asked worried.

"maybe a month or two, but don't worry you won't be alone" Junko said

Just then Chisa entered the room.

"See your teacher will be with you though she still has to pretend to be teaching at hopes peak" Junko explained.

"what about my friends?" Chiaki asked

"they'll be attending class without you for a while" Junko said "but don't worry you'll see them again"

"you see chiaki everything's going to be fine" chisa smiled

Chiaki, knowing she had no other choice soon accepted her fate. The door locked behind Junko leaving only a small world detached from the rest of the infected world. Chiaki became a buried seed completely detached from the world. A seed that would grow into a flower of hope.


	2. Boxed Hope

The next morning, though you couldn't tell, Chiaki woke up in her soft bed. She looked up to see Chisas smiling face and she was put at ease until she remembered. Not only was she forced to live in this small room completely cut off from the rest of the world, but the Chisa standing before her was not the same.

"Good morning sweetie" Chisa smiled "you ready to brace the day"

"Yes" Chiaki sighed still holding on to the hope that by some miracle things would be the same.

"Wonderful I've already prepared breakfast" Chisa smiled "buttermilk pancakes"

Chiaki smiled faintly remembering all those times Chisa was there for her.

The pancakes were delicious of course, but once more something felt off. Despite this Chiaki convinced herself to be grateful for what little she had. After all she was with her beloved teacher who was basically like a mother to her.

"Oh look at the time" Chisa said "I'm sorry but if I don't hurry I'll be late"

"Oh okay" Chiaki sighed "tell everyone I said hi"

"Of course" Chisa said after she gave Chiaki a hug "I'll see you tonight"

Chiaki watched Chisa leave before getting back into bed. Then she spent the rest of the day gaming. As she did she wondered how her friends were doing. Eventually she decided not to think about it too much.

Before she knew it it was night time though she only knew that from the clock rather then the absent windows.

"I'm back" Chisa announced as she unlocked the door.

When she entered she had a large bag filled with various items.

"So how was your day" Chisa asked trying to parlance everything in her arms.

"it was okay" Chiaki sighed "what is all that"

"they're gifts from the others" Chisa smiled

"really?" Chiaki asked as she moved closer to the bags.

"of course you should of seen how much they miss you" Chisa smiled.

"Then maybe I should go visit them" Chiaki suggested

"sorry but the answer is no" Chisa said with a smile "we can't have you going out into that big nasty world"

"but" Chiaki tried to speak up only for Chisa to stop her.

"Don't worry you'll see them again I promise" Chisa said "now let's eat this wonderful meal Teruteru made"

Chiaki agreed and sat at the table with Chisa.

"um Chisa what happened to hin-I mean Izuru" Chiaki asked

"don't worry I'm sure he's out there safe and sound" Chisa said "Why do you ask"

"I was just curious" Chiaki said

After dinner Chisa left again. Once again Chiaki heard the cold click of the door locking before returning to silence.

A few more days passed as Chiaki grew more accustomed to her situation. Many times at night Chiaki would stare up at the ceiling and pondered.

What was junko up to anyway? Did she simply forget about her? How were her classmates doing? Were they even alive? What would happen to her? Would she just stay here forever?

One night after a good bath, Chiaki talked to Chisa.

"Miss yukizome what is the world like now?" Chiaki asked as Chisa brushed her hair.

"What does it matter?" Chisa asked

"it's just I'm worried about what junko is planning" Chiaki said

"just forget about it" Chisa said "it doesn't matter"

"but what if" Chiaki tried to speak up only to be silenced.

"You shouldn't ask unnecessary questions" Chisa said coldly "what happens outside doesn't matter to you"

Something about how she said that hurt. Maybe because it sounded so cold and void of Chisas love.

"I'm sorry that was harsh" Chisa said before giving Chiaki a hug "just don't ask about the outside world and we won't have a problem"

"okay" Chiaki sighed

"Now then why don't you get some rest" Chisa suggested.

"okay" Chiaki said

Chisa tucked Chiaki in before leaving and locking the door behind her.

A few more days passed. With each passing day chiakis desire to see the outside world grew till finally she couldn't take it anymore. So she decided to form a plan. As soon as Chisa opened the door to leave Chiaki would knock her out and make a break for it. She didn't expect to get far but at least she could get a glimpse of the world that was taken from her.

Chisa came as always and Chiaki began her escape game.

"All right well I have to go now" Chisa said "I'll see you tomorrow"

Chiaki heard the door unlocked prompting her to begin the next phase of her plan.

"um miss yukizome" Chiaki asked catching the teachers attention.

"What is it sweetie" Chisa asked

Then Chiaki hugged Chisa.

"I just wanted to thank you for looking after me" Chiaki said

Chisa tenderly hugged her back only to fall for her trap. Using a technique she learned from assassins creed, Chiaki knocked Chisa unconscious.

Once she was sure Chisa was out, Chiaki ran out the door and into a maze of hallways. With no time to loose, Chiaki ran in the first direction that came to mind. She ran for a good five minutes before taking a break. As she panted she scanned her surroundings. Practically all the hallways looked the same but she refused to give up hope. Then she heard footsteps. Suddenly her heart skipped a beat as she realized the growing danger.

Based on the sound of the footsteps, Chiaki knew her best chance was to go right so she did. Before though she removed her shoes so to make less noise.

It worked and she was able to evade detection for a while longer. That is until she reached a dead end. Before she could even think of turning back, Chiaki heard the same footsteps coming down the hall. She only had so little time before the person would find her so she planned to fight. Chiaki didn't look like it but she had a few tricks up her sleeves. Unfortunately her opponent was the ultimate soldier.

Mukuro finally came and approached Chiaki.

"Miss nanami surrender now or else I will be forced to restrain you" Mukuro warned

Chiaki faked surrender as she slowly walked towards Mukuro. Then right when she was closest, Chiaki sucker punched Mukuro in the gut. Mukuro caught by the surprise held a hand over the hit area while Chiaki tried to runaway. However Mukuro was experienced with pain and quickly recovered because of it. Not wanting her target to slip away Mukuro grabbed Chiaki by the wrist and pinned her onto the nearby wall. There Mukuro stared coldly into Chiakis eyes, but she refused to give in.

"Stop it before you get hurt little girl" Mukuro warned only to have Chiaki spit in her face.

This only made Mukuro angrier as she put Chiaki into a headlock. Despite this Chiaki still fought as she managed to bite into mukuros arm. That was the last straw before Mukuro knocked her unconscious.

With Chiaki now successfully retrieved, Mukuro carried her back to her room.

Once there Mukuro dropped Chiaki into her bed before slamming the door shut. When she looked over where Chiaki bite her, Mukuro noticed it was bleeding a bit.

"Stupid girl" Mukuro said before walking off

Thirty minutes after Mukuro left someone else visited Chiaki.

They looked over Chiaki, still unconscious, before pulling the covers over her. Even though she was asleep, Chiaki still looked determined. The person checked to see if she was injured only to find just a few bruises. Finally after a moment or two of staring at Chiaki the person left.

"interesting" he said before closing the door.

The next day Chisa didn't come until late in the night. Chiaki assumed this was punishment for trying to escape but she didn't regret it.

"My you got all these bruises for nothing" Chisa said as she tended to Chiaki.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you" Chiaki said

"Just don't do it again" Chisa said "otherwise that Mukuro brute might seriously injure you"

"I know" Chiaki said still a bit ashamed of her failure to escape.

"Do you know what I would've done if you managed to escape and die" Chisa asked

"no" Chiaki said

"I would kill myself" Chisa said coldly

The room went silent for a while.

"Now then let's make something to eat how about curry" Chisa said trying to change the topic

"that would be nice" Chiaki said

Once the curry was done Chiaki slowly ate. As she did she noticed the rice wasn't cooked all the way and the sauce was way too spicy. She realized this was just another punishment and accepted it.

"Alrighty I'm going now" Chisa said after tucking Chiaki into bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Chiaki said with a faint smile to which Chisa smiled back.

That was the last time Chiaki saw her beloved teacher as the next day Mukuro delivered her breakfast.

"where's miss yukizome?" Chiaki asked

"She isn't coming today or tomorrow" Mukuro said "put simply she's never coming back"

"What happened to her?" Chiaki asked

"Why do you care?" Mukuro asked "aren't you the one that tried to leave her"

Those words cut deep as Chiaki realized it was her fault Chisa had abandoned her.

The following days Mukuro took over delivering breakfast and dinner, however she refused to talk with Chiaki. Once again Chiaki was all alone with nothing but her talent. Even so she refused to give up hope that she would see her friends again.

Finally the day came when junko returned.

"There's my queen of hope" junko smiled "I'm sorry I took so long, I had to cut some ties and you know how that is"

Chiaki didn't know what to do.

"Welp the time has finally come for us to ascended to our thrones" junko said "just wait till you see the world I've prepared for you"

"okay" Chiaki sighed

"What were you liking being a NEET?" Junko joked

"No I'm just nervous" Chiaki said

"I see well not to worry cause your beloved junko is right here for you" junko said "now let's say hello to the new world together"

Chiaki agreed before junko took her hand and guided her to the surface.

She was free from one despair but now she would be burdened by another despair. The despair of waking up to a new world.


	3. Enter the Castle

Chiaki followed junko back to the surface.

"So did you miss me?" Junko asked

Chiaki refused to respond.

"geez you leave a girl for one itty bitty long time and then she gets mad at you" junko said "I'm sorry but I was really busy"

They eventually came to an elevator and entered.

"I promise now that I've taken care of business I will be right by your side 24/7" junko said

"I'd rather you not" Chiaki said

"I get it you need your space and that's fine" junko said "Just know that I'm here for you"

Chiaki could hardly rationalize what junko was saying.

"oh by the way I heard about your little scuffle with my hench sister" junko said "you definitely did a number on her, but j can't have anyone else harming my beloved queen of hope"

"Why's that" Chiaki asked

"because if anyone's allowed to destroy you it only seems fit to be me" junko said "on a similar note you are the only person who is allowed to kill me"

As junko said that she had the biggest smile

"Looks like we reached our floor" junko said "now let's go greet our subjects"

Chiaki expected to be blinded by the light of the sun only to be met with a greater disappointment. The sky she once knew was now a despair soaked red. All the lush vegetation that gave her school such a natural look was nothing more than ash. When she looked over to her beloved school she was met with a castle like building that loomed over the despair and chaos.

She could have adapted to those things alone, but then she saw her beloved friends.

Their eyes now devoid of their original selves glowed crimson. Despite this they all smiled like dolls.

"Welcome back Chiaki nanami" they all said in unison but was it genuine.

Chiaki stood speechless as junko guided her to the castle.

"So what do you think?" Junko asked "it took a while but I had the ultimate exterior decorator go all out.

The inside of the castle felt vast yet simple. It was if nothing was allowed to look more intriguing then the queens that resided over it. Black and white patterns graced every nook and cranny with no other colors. Each room was patrolled by Monokumas and monokuma themed servants.

Eventually they reached the throne room. The thrones stood above all yet equal to each other. Junkos throne was pure black with sharp edges and a red cushion. Chiakis throne however was a pure reflective white and had very curved edges with a blue cushion.

"Now I planned to have a re coronation ya know something more flashy" junko said "so why don't you prepare for that"

Before Chiaki could argue mahiru and Sonia dragged her off to the nearest powder room.

There Chiaki received a pure white dress laced with soft pink ribbons that matched her hair. Sonia and mahiru helped her put it on and even brushed her hair.

"You look so elegant lady nanami" Sonia said

"if I could I would take a picture to cement your beauty" mahiru said

They said that but when Chiaki looked into the mirror she didn't feel special. How was she such a great person if she let everyone she loved fall to despair? Still she didn't want hurt her friends further so she accepted their compliments.

Finally the time came for the coronation.

Junko and Chiaki walked from the end of the throne room to their thrones. Junko wore a black gown laced with red ribbons to counter Chiaki. Along the way Chiaki passed by her friends minus Chisa and several random people whose faces were covered by a monokuma mask. Junko smiled so big while Chiaki could only hold a solem face. Once they ascended the stairs they looked down at their subjects. Waiting on a small pedal stool were those crowns from before.

An obsidian despair for junko and an opalite hope for Chiaki.

"Are you ready my darling?" Junko asked holding the opalite crown.

"I guess" Chiaki said

Gently junko placed the opalite crown onto chiakis head prompting Chiaki to put the obsidian crown onto junkos head. Then the two faced their sea of followers. Everyone stood up and applauded.

"You see now" junko said to Chiaki "all of this is ours now. Even their very lives belong to us"

Chiaki sighed as she looked over her new world.

After the coronation a feast was held in the queens honor. Junko and Chiaki ate at a table above everyone else as everyone enjoyed themselves.

The food was delicious of course but Chiaki found it difficult to eat when many people were staring at her. Junko however reveled in the attention and didn't mind her lack of manners. She scarfed down the food worst than Akane.

"Geez I'm bored where's the entertainment?" Junko yelled.

This prompted Ibuki to stand up from her seat followed by Hiyoko.

"Ah good well then get to it" junko said

After a minute or two of preparation they were set. Ibuki looked up waiting for approval from her queen.

"Alright you may speak" junko said

"A thousand thanks your majesty" Ibuki said "This song goes out to my radical rulers"

Ibuki performed alongside Hiyoko almost like old times but once again something felt different. Neither of them were performing for themselves rather they were performing just for junko and Chiaki. Finally the performance ended and everything was silent. The silence would of never stopped had Chiaki not clapped.

"Good job" junko said "though I'm still bored"

This led chiakis other classmates to try their hand at entertainment. Eventually everyone performed using their talent. From gundams performing animals to Mikan juggling syringes. After each performance Chiaki tried to show her support only for junko to get bored and call for the next performance. Eventually they ran out so junko came up with a new idea.

"Okay enough screwing around" junko said "Do something interesting already not these dumb parlor tricks"

Chiaki got nervous every and soon her fears would be justified.

"Remnants!" Junko said "Kill all these worthless guest and do it as despair inducingly as possible"

Chiakis eyes widened in horror and widened further when her friends started to kill.

It was truly awful perfectly worthy of being called despair. One by one people were cut down in brutal ways. Chiaki was about to close her eyes but something prevented her from doing so. Perhaps it was her friends who played the part of executioner, maybe it was the abundance of screams and agonizing cries for mercy, or just the overflowing pink blood that stained the former monotone world. Whatever it was it was forever printed into chiakis memory.

Finally the last person was silenced by death. Then junko clapped with a standing ovation.

"marvelous simply marvelous" junko laughed "give yourselves a pat on the back oh that was so good I loved it"

Chiakis friends now drenched in blood kneeled in submission.

"What do you think Chiaki wasn't that amazing" Junko asked with a cunning smile

"I'm speechless" Chiaki managed to say.

"Did you hear that she's speechless" junko said "truly you have performed more then exceptionally"

The remnants smiled at their victory.

"However I think that is enough for today so me and Chiaki will turn in for the night" junko said "Do us a favor and clean up after yourselves"

Junko then took Chiaki by the hand and led her to their bedroom.

The bedroom was split in half with one side all black and the other all white, however the king sized bed was a monotone bridge between the two sides. Chiaki took a look at her options for clothing only to find they were all white.

After switching into a pair of white pajamas, Chiaki took her place on the white side of the bed. Junko soon followed in her black nightgown.

"Junko why are you doing this?" Chiaki asked

"Why do you have me around?" Chiaki asked

"simple despair is boring without hope" junko said "but if you really must know"

Suddenly junko was on top of Chiaki.

"you are my equal" junko said "where everyone falls to me you always fight back"

Junko stared deep into Chiaki.

"While I only love for despair you only live for hope" junko said "apart we are great leaders, but together we are goddesses"

Chiaki could hardly believe the things junko was saying.

"I keep you around because I need you Chiaki" junko said "No one can replace how important and special you are"

Chiaki stayed silent.

"As long as I live I want you with me because you are my polar equal" junko said "and I love you"

There was a moment of silence after she said that.

"Well I'm tired" junko said "I'll see you in the morning my beloved"

With that junko went right to sleep and Chiaki soon followed.

That night Chiaki dreamed she was on a picnic with all her friends. Each one held a genuine smile and seemed so happy. This gave Chiaki the power to hold on to her hope.

No matter what, Chiaki promised herself, she wouldn't give in to junko and she wouldn't lose faith in her friends. Somehow she would defeat junko she just needed a plan.


	4. Castle Life

The next day Chiaki was woken up by junko clashing pots and pans together. She didn't take too kindly to it as she tried to go back to sleep only for junko the pull the covers off.

Eventually the two had breakfast together.

"Um junko where are my friends" Chiaki asked

"Oh them" junko said as if she just remembered something, " yeah I sent them around the world"

"So where exactly are they" Chiaki asked worried

"I told you they're all over the world" junko said "but not to worry they said they'd visit"

Chiaki was about to ask where yukizome was, only to get interrupted.

"So I was thinking of something fun we could do today?" Junko started "Why don't I give you a tour of our new home"

Chiaki was about to decline but she realized it was in her best interest to see the castle in case she ever planned to escape.

Once Chiaki agreed and the two finished breakfast the tour began.

During the tour they visited several areas of interest.

For starters there was a big library that was bound to be filled with useful information, a gym surprisingly, and an observatory.

The observatory caught chiakis interest because it was the only place where she could see the stars. If she were to look for the stars elsewhere she'd only see smog.

"What do you think of this place?" Junko asked

"it's okay" Chiaki said

"Just wait until you see what's next" Junko said

Sure enough they reached the place Junko mentioned; a garden.

The garden was more of a greenhouse yet the walls were painted to look like the sky. It was a very big garden too with three levels. On each level was a different set of plants ranging from flowers to trees. Not only were there plants but animals as well like a parrot. There was even a pond on the bottom level and a hammock on the top level. Overall it was a beautiful and serene place.

"Well what do you think of it" Junko asked

"it's wonderful" Chiaki said still in awe

The rest of the day Chiaki spent in the garden enjoying the plants an animals. Slowly she forgot about her predicament as she enjoyed the garden.

Before she knew it, it was nighttime. This was evident when she yawned. So Chiaki decided to turn in. At least she would've if she hadn't gotten lost.

Slowly Chiaki stumbled through the dimly lit castle in hopes of finding her room. Eventually she took a break and leaned onto a nearby wall. However the wall was actually a turning door. Suddenly Chiaki was in a place she'd never been.

It was a small empty with room. The only thing inside was a bed, a tv, and a bunch of newspapers scattered across the floor. When Chiaki investigated the newspapers she discovered The Tragedy along with other recent despair filled events.

It was possible that the newspapers were forged but then Chiaki remembered what junko had done yesterday.

Before Chiaki left the room she checked the bed. Sure enough there was a slip of paper underneath. Chiaki examined it to discover it was a map of the castle. Everything was marked with a name even the place she was currently was marked with the name "izurus room".

After reading the map Chiaki decided to take it with her before leaving.

Using the map, Chiaki was able to find her bedroom. Inside junko was already asleep allowing Chiaki to hide the map.

'Still what was junko plotting?' Chiaki though before going to bed.

The following days Chiaki investigated the castle and added to her map. During her investigation she found several secret doors and passage ways. Though when she tried to enter the room she found the map in it was locked.

One night Chiaki was happier than usual because she had finished her exit strategies. Junko took notice and decided to do some investigation of her own.

"So Chiaki what's got you in a good mood" junko said

"I played with a really cute rabbit today" Chiaki lied

"Aw that's so cute" junko said

The next morning Chiaki was awoken by a delicious aroma. She followed it to the kitchen and found a bowl of what looked like chicken curry. Her stomach growled prompting her to eating it. Overall it tastes very good.

Then junko walked in and somehow spoiled chiakis mood.

"Good morning my beloved" junko said "How are you feeling"

"I'm feeling fine" Chiaki said

"That's good I was just worried that my rabbit curry would make you sick" junko said

As soon as she said that chiakis heart paused.

"Yep I took that rabbit you were talking about and killed it" junko said "it's a good thing you didn't play with it"

Chiaki realized junko caught on to her lie.

"Now I was wondering why my darling would lie and then I found this" junko said pulling out the map.

Chiaki tried to act unsurprised but junko saw right through her.

"it's my own fault really for leaving you alone" junko said "but I'm sure we can work this out"

Then junko tore the map into tiny shreds.

"I just need someone to keep an eye on you" junko said "oh but who?"

Chiaki grew nervous.

"Ah I know I'll have him look after you" junko said

"who?" Chiaki asked nervously

"Why komaeda of course" junko smiled

Soon after Junko led Chiaki to the throne room where komaeda was waiting.

Komaeda bowed his head and waited for permission to speak.

"Now komaeda I'm sure your well aware of how important Chiaki is so don't let her out of your sight" junko said

"Of course" komaeda said "I will never abandon the queen of hope"

"Alrighty then I've got some work to do so have fun" junko said before leaving.

When Chiaki looked over komaeda she couldn't help but feel sad. Sure she didn't know him as much as her other friends but he was still her classmate.

Suddenly komaeda grabbed chiakis hands.

"My you look as lovely as I last saw you" komaeda said "I'm so lucky to be directly serving you"

"Wait what happened to the others?" Chiaki asked

"Who cares they're nothing compared to you" komaeda said "just a bunch of weak hopes that got crushed by despair"

"What do you mean crushed by despair" Chiaki asked

"As soon as you left junko manipulated them and turned them into remnants of despair" komaeda said "and of course with my rotten luck junko turned me into despair as well"

Chiaki was obviously saddened by the news but she had to dig deeper.

"What happened to miss yukizome" Chiaki asked worriedly

"She's an undercover despair in this foundation that's trying to stop junkos despair" komaeda said "Though they're doing a horrible job"

Chiaki was relieved to know her beloved teacher was still out there, but knowing she was so far away and in despair caused her a bit of sadness. If she didn't do something then nothing would get better. She couldn't abandon her friends not now, not ever.

"Komaeda I need your help to escape" Chiaki said with determination in her eyes

"My apologies but I can not allow you to leave this place" komaeda said with a smile

"But if I don't leave how can I help my friends" Chiaki asked

"Why do they matter?" Komaeda asked "compared to you they're just replaceable filth"

"Don't say that about our classmates" Chiaki said

"But it's true" komaeda said "even back then you were always the most special of us that's why you were our beloved class rep"

Chiaki tried to interject only for komaeda to further his view.

"Don't you see nanami? Everyone in this world has given into despair" komaeda said "yet you are still fighting and are still acting out on your inner hope"

"But others can do that" Chiaki said

"At first they did but now they've all given in to despair" komaeda

"Then why can't I go and help them" Chiaki asked "didn't you want hope to shine"

"Of course that is why I will try to stop you" komaeda said "The stronger the despair the stronger the hope"

Chiaki eventually gave up and tried running away only for komaeda to follow.

When she tried to make a new map of the castle komaeda destroyed it. Eventually. after enough tries and fails, Chiaki went to the garden. There she was able to let loose and calm down under komaedas watchful eye.

Maybe she should give up Chiaki thought. If she did that she could forget. Then Chiaki remembered her friends. She realized she couldn't abandon them after all they had done for her.

Eventually it was nightfall so komaeda escorted Chiaki back to her room. There junko was waiting with a smile.

"So how was your day?" Junko asked

"Fine" Chiaki said

"Are you still mad" Junko asked

Chiaki decided to let her face do the talking.

"If your going to be a sourpuss all night then" junko started as she walked up to Chiaki "maybe I should give you a gift"

Suddenly junko pinned Chiaki on the wall. Junko then lifted chiakis chin to face her.

That was too much for Chiaki as she slapped junko across the face.

"Ah so you still have your claws" junko smiled completely ignoring the pain

Chiaki looked nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not mad" junko said "rather I'm impressed"

Chiaki was able to calm down a bit but not by much.

"I love you Chiaki nanami" junko said "and the fact that you reject me when no one else does makes me love you even more"

"I'm going to bed" Chiaki said

"Of course" junko said" I'll see you in the morning.

The next day Chiaki walked to the library only to find all of the books were gone. She didn't mind it so much because most of the books were useless stories about monokuma.

The day after that the observatory telescope was shattered. It was a slightly bigger loss because now Chiaki couldn't see the stars anymore.

Then the day after the garden was burned to the ground. Everything on it from the plants to the animals had been turned to ash.

Despite the devastating loss, Chiaki refused to give in to junko. It was this very reason junko destroyed what Chiaki had. Even so Chiaki still stayed strong, so junko decided to change her strategy.

That morning junko prepared pancakes. Chiaki stayed silent as she ate not wanting to give junko the pleasure of conversation.

"So I've been thinking about how mean I've been" junko started "and I think I have a way to make it up to you"

Then junko placed a monotone gift box on the table.

"Go ahead open it" junko said

Chiaki slowly opened the box to discover a photo book inside. When she opened it she discovered it was empty.

"If you're wondering where the photos are I have them" junko said

Chiaki turned to see junko near the oven holding photos of her and her classmates.

"I must say they're really cute and I love your smile in them" junko said as she flipped through the photos "but they're kind of boring so I'm gonna burn them"

Then junko tossed the photos into the ovens large flame.

Chiaki couldn't let this happen so she ran to the oven and reached in to rescue the photos. Her hands were burned instantly and she even cried, yet she didn't pull back until she collected all the photos.

Once she saved each photo she held them close to her chest and fainted.

When Chiaki woke up she was in bed with junko wiping her face with a soaked rag.

"Oh you're awake" junko said "you had me worried"

Chiaki looked to see her hands were bandaged up but the photos were gone.

"You fainted before I could finish giving my gift to you" junko said

Then junko placed a pure white dagger in chiakis lap.

"You see I'm giving you the chance to kill me" junko smiled "so whenever you see a chance just go for it"

"I'm not going to kill you" Chiaki said before tossing the dagger.

"Maybe not now but if I keep punishing you then you might change your tune" junko smiled "I'm looking forward to it"

Then junko got up.

"I'm gonna get some fresh water so just sit back and get some rest" junko said "I love you"

Junko left leaving Chiaki alone once more. Chiaki decided to take this time to look for her photos.

She got up from the bed, but then the knob turned. Before she could duck back into bed the door opened.

Then Chiakis eyes met with the crimson eyes of Izuru kamukura.

"Hinata" Chiaki gasped "what are you doing here?"

Then Izuru came closer. As he did he pulled out a clothe.

"What are you doing?" Chiaki asked before Izuru chloroformed her.

"I'm kidnapping you" Izuru said before Chiaki fainted into his arms.


	5. Hello, again

When Chiaki woke up she found she was in a bed in a pitch black room. She eventually got up and tried to feel for the door. Then she felt something of a person. Suddenly the lights flashed on revealing Izuru was in front of her.

For some reason this encounter felt familiar to her.

"Where am I" Chiaki asked

"You are in a secret shelter underground" Izuru said

"Oh" Chiaki said "um why did you bring me here?"

"You interested me" Izuru said

"But isn't junko going to get mad" Izuru said

"Contrary she would want this" Izuru said

Chiaki sighed remembering junkos lust for despair. This would definitely throw a wrench into junkos plans and bring her despair.

"So what do you plan to do" Chiaki asked

"I'm going to let you stop junko" Izuru said

"Really? But weren't you on her side" Chiaki asked

"I was merely observing nothing more" Izuru said "I plan to do the same with you"

This felt strange to Chiaki and then her stomach growled.

"I've prepared dinner in the other room" Izuru said before opening the door and beckoning her to follow.

At the dinner table, Chiaki enjoyed some curry. Though she felt a little nervous to eat when Izuru was staring her down with those intense eyes of his.

"When your done I have something to show you" Izuru said

After eating, Chiaki followed Izuru to a room with a tv in it. Izuru turned on the tv to reveal a special broadcast.

"Helloooooo!" Junko said on the broadcast "junko here and I have horrible news"

"It seems my less then loyal associate decided to betray me and steal something very dear to my heart" junko said "the big meanie"

"Yes, unfortunately our beloved angel Chiaki nanami has been taken" junko said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief "my heart aches for you my beloved"

Then junko tossed the handkerchief.

"Anyways I've decided to enlist my faithful subjects to help me" junko said "to whoever finds her I'll make it worth your while though she must be alive an unharmed"

Chiakis photo then flashed on screen.

"Now get on it the sooner the better" junko said "Chow"

After the broadcast Izuru turned the tv off and stared at Chiaki.

"So what are you going to do then?" Chiaki asked

"Nothing, you?" Izuru said

"I need some time to think" Chiaki said

Chiaki spent the next few hours exploring the shelter. It was very spacious and could fit at most 30 people.

"I can't let junko hurt the others anymore" she thought "but I can't do it on my own"

Then Chiaki spotted a world map on her wall. Instantly an idea came to her.

"That's it" Chiaki said before rushing to find Izuru.

She found Izuru sitting on his bed in the dark.

"I have a plan" Chiaki said

"Explain" Izuru said to which Chiaki pulled him to the kitchen table.

"If it's true that my friends are scattered across the world then maybe I can find them and free them from their despair" Chiaki said pulling out the map "then when were together we can take down junko"

"Do you know where your friends are or how severe there despair is" Izuru asked

"No, but I have to try and something tells me you know where they are" Chiaki said

"Very well I will accompany you" Izuru said

"Thankyou Hinata" Chiaki smiled

"Hinata is no more" Izuru said "my name is Izuru"

"Oh I'm sorry, Izuru" Chiaki said a little discouraged.

Then all of sudden, Izuru ruffled her hair. This led Chiaki to blush a bit before running off to pack.

That night Chiaki worked very hard to gather all the supplies required. Despite her looks, Chiaki was well versed in packing. Although the knowledge came from her games particularly the survival ones, Chiaki did her very best. Even when she had to move some heavy boxes she still managed to barely lift them up. By the end of her preparation Chiaki was poofed. Izuru, who had been silently watching her the whole time, took notice and carried her to her bed.

The next morning Chiaki stumbled out of bed before putting her adventure clothes on.

At breakfast Chiaki ate as much as she could.

"So based on our location who would be the closest to us" Chiaki asked

"The ultimate team manager and the ultimate athlete have been sighted in the nearby mountains" Izuru said

"Good then that's where will go" Chiaki said with determination in her eyes.

Later Chiaki exited the shelter, followed by Izuru. Based on the surrounding mountains, Chiaki concluded they were in north Japan.

Together, Izuru and Chiaki started to walk towards the mountains. On the way Chiaki tried to make small talk.

"Izuru um what's your favorite color" Chiaki asked

"I don't have one" Izuru said

"Then do you like more then one color?" Chiaki asked

"No, all colors are boring" Izuru said "why would you ask such a question"

"I just wanted to get to know you better" Chiaki said

"Such questions are pointless" Izuru said

"I guess, but I think it's like playing easy mode" Chiaki said "I'll ask a more difficult question next time"

Finally they reached the foot of the mountain. After a good break complete with food and rest they started scaling the mountain.

Along the way they passed skeletal remains clearly a sign of despair. Though based on the bones it looked like the flesh and meat were stripped clean off.

Bodies aside, the mountain was covered with snow and dead trees. It was rather cold as evident by Chiakis shivers, but she marched forward. She looked back to Izuru who was just wearing his uniform, maybe his hair kept him warm. Izuru stayed silent as he simply walked behind her.

Then chiaki stepped into a net trap. Immediately the trap went off catching Chiaki. Chiaki tried to hold herself together before pulling out a dagger she packed. When she looked over to Izuru he was gone, but she couldn't focus on it. She desperately tried to cut the net but the rope was as thick as a tree.

After some more struggling the net was dropped.

"Wonder what we caught this time" Akane said "I'll eat anything but I would prefer boar"

"A boar would've struggled more" nekomaru said "and can't you smell what it is"

"I would if I could but your shit has really messed with my nose" Akane said

Finally Chiaki decided she needed to speak up.

"Akane,nekomaru" Chiaki said "it's me Chiaki nanami"

Suddenly Akane and nekomaru paused before untying the net. Chiaki slipped out and saw her friends. She couldn't help but cry she missed them that much. Then, as if to cheer her up, Akane sniffed her like a dog.

"Definitely smells like the queen" Akane said "what do you think old man?"

Nekomaru walked over and looked down at Chiaki from his tall form before bursting into laughter.

"How could I forget those eyes filled with determination" nekomaru bellowed

"I missed you guys so much" Chiaki cried

"Wow the queen of hope missing insignificant pawns like us" nekomaru said

"What do you have a task for us your majesty" Akane asked

That's when Chiaki remembered that her dear friends were still despair.

"Actually I came here to save you" Chiaki said "you see I'm trying to find our classmates so we can stop junko"

Nekomaru an Akane were silent

"I know I have seen you in a very long time, but I need everyone's help" Chiaki said "I can't stand doing nothing while junko destroys our world so please"

Suddenly nekomaru an Akane kneeled down.

"We promise to be your faithful servants" they said in unison.

Chiaki shook her head softly.

"No you're not servants you're my friends" Chiaki said holding out her hands "I refuse to let you think of me as some goddess because we are on the same level we just have different skills"

Nekomaru an Akane looked at Chiaki with her soft yet confident pink eyes. Then Chiaki smiled at them

Suddenly Nekomaru an Akane were reminded of another time Chiaki helped them.

For Akane it was when she didn't have any lunch.

"Akane what happened to your lunch?" Chiaki asked

"I got impatient an ate it" Akane said feeling like a dummy.

"Here have some of my lunch then" Chiaki said as she handed Akane her bento box.

"Are you serious" Akane asked

"Yep" Chiaki said with a smile.

This gesture resonated with Akane for a very personal reason. Before hopes peak, Akane could never rely on handouts because her family was dirt poor. For the first time in forever Akane actually savored her food as she ate it.

"Thanks Chiaki" Akane said "you're a good pal"

For nekomaru he remembered when Chiaki brought the rest of the class to one of his teams game. She even used some of his cheers too. Unfortunately his team still lost and he was feeling a bit guilty. Then Chiaki talked to him.

"You did a really good job nekomaru" Chiaki said "sure you didn't win but you still gained a lot of experience"

"Thank you Chiaki" nekomaru said

"Anything for my teammate" Chiaki smiled.

After nekomarus' an akanes' trip down memory lane the took chiakis hand.

"We apologize but we are still despair" nekomaru said

"Yah ever since you left junko really messed with our heads" Akane said "now all we can do is spread despair"

"Then let's work this out together" Chiaki smiled

Nekomaru an Akane nodded their heads in agreement.

Two down thirteen to go and then Chiaki would be able to rival junkos power.


	6. Reunion Tour

"So what's the plan?" Akane asked

"I figured I'd look for the rest of our classmates and free them from despair" Chiaki said "then when we're all together we can plan a counter attack on junko"

"That's the Chiaki spirit I remember" nekomaru laughed

"The next place we have to go is west" Chiaki said after checking her map "that's where will find Ibuki and Hiyoko"

"Alrighty then" Akane said lowering her back "hop on and will go"

"I can't force you to carry me" Chiaki said

"Relax I've carried stuff way heavier than you" Akane said

"Okay" Chiaki said

Though when Chiaki moved onto akanes back she remembered Izuru.

When she looked around she spotted Izuru watching in the distance.

"Ready to go?" Akane asked

"Uh yeah" Chiaki said looking back to her companions.

"All right lets gooooo!" Nekomaru shouted before charging ahead.

Akane followed with an equal acceleration meanwhile Chiaki was holding on as tight as possible.

After a good long run they decided to camp out. Nekomaru set up the tents while Akane stood guard. Chiaki wanted to help so she tried starting a fire.

"Here let me get that for you" Akane said trying to take over the fire

"I'm sorry, but I want to try to do this myself" Chiaki said

"Alright your majesty" Akane said

"Please don't call me that" Chiaki said

"Sorry" Akane apologized

"It's okay" Chiaki said before getting a spark.

Once the fire and tents were set the group ate there rations before going to sleep. While Akane and Chiaki slept Nekomaru took over watch.

Chiaki curled into her sleeping bag and pondered to herself. What would her other friends be like when she met them? Why did Izuru run off? Would she really be able to defeat junko?

Eventually Chiaki brushed those questions off before falling asleep. She dreamt a lovely dream. In the dream, she was in a field of grass with a cloud filled sky. A butterfly fluttered around leading Chiaki to Chisa. Immediately Chiaki ran to her beloved teacher and the two embraced. Chisa patted chiakis and while Chiaki held on tightly. Then Chiaki felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked up to see Chisa with eyes of despair coughing up blood. Both of their hearts had been stabbed. Chisa let go and fell to the grass. When Chiaki tried to wake her up the grass burned away and the sky turned blood red. As Chiaki held on to Chisas lifeless body, junkos laugh rang through out the sky.

Chiaki woke up from her dream in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her face. Akane was still asleep and nekomaru didn't notice, so Chiaki decided to keep it to herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed herself down before going back to sleep.

The next day the group reached their destination. A leveled city with a huge concert hall in the center. The concert hall was blocked however by a line of guards.

"Want us to kill them for ya" Akane asked

"No I don't want you to kill anyone" Chiaki said "but could you knock them out"

"Leave that to me your majesty" nekomaru smiled

"Okay but please don't call me majesty" Chiaki said

The guards never saw it coming. Nekomaru just ran right for them and started knocking each guard out. While nekomaru destructed the guards, Akane and nekomaru slipped into the concert hall.

"Do you think you could sniff out Hiyoko and Ibuki?" Chiaki asked

"It's been a while since I've seen um but I'll give it a try" Akane said before sniffing around "got it"

Once Akane got a whiff a familiar scent she followed it along with Chiaki. The scent led to a backstage door with ibukis name on it. Chiaki knocked on the door.

"What does Hiyoko want now" Ibuki shouted before opening the door.

The moment Ibuki saw Chiaki, Chiaki dropped to the ground and bound.

" sorry if Ibuki had known the queen was coming Ibuki would've wrote a song for her" Ibuki said

"Ibuki it's okay" Chiaki smiled as she offered her hand.

"But your the queen of hope" Ibuki said "Ibuki is dirt"

"No your not, your my friend" Chiaki said "I'm here to ask for your help as a friend not a servant"

Ibuki looked up and into chiakis soft eyes.

"Would you really want Ibuki around?" Ibuki asked

"Of course your amazing Ibuki" Chiaki smiled

Tears streamed down ibukis face as she remembered when Chiaki helped her in the past.

Some people were picking on Ibukis music but then chiaki was there.

"I think your music is beautiful Ibuki" Chiaki said "when I listen to it I can tell you put a lot of emotion and thought into it"

No one, not even her old band, had ever complemented Ibuki on her latest music.

"We should have a concert so everyone can listen to your music" Chiaki said

"Yah, but on one condition" Ibuki said "Chiaki has to play too"

"But I don't know how to play any instruments" Chiaki said

"Will work something out" Ibuki said

Ibuki then accepted chiakis hand and rose up.

"Thankyou Chiaki" Ibuki sniffed

"So where's Hiyoko?" Akane asked

"She split off after I started using auto tune" Ibuki said

"That's unfortunate, but we'll find her" Chiaki said "what's important is we're together again"

"Ibuki missed her player one" Ibuki said

"We all did" nekomaru laughed

"So let's see the next person will find is Gundam" Chiaki said pulling out her map "and he should be south from here"

"How do you know?" Ibuki asked.

"A friend told me" Chiaki said. "Ibukis suspicious but intrigued" Ibuki said.

"I'll introduce you when we beat junko" Chiaki said

"okay" Ibuki saluted.

After some packing and rest the group marched onward to the south. Little they know someone was following them and it wasn't just Izuru.


	7. Call of the Wild

Slowly Chiaki and the others walked through a desolated forest.

"So what was life in the castle like" Ibuki asked

"It was an experience" Chiaki said trying not to remember it too much

"Ibuki you shouldn't ask her about something so traumatizing" nekomaru said

"Oh my bad" Ibuki said

"It's okay I know you meant well" Chiaki said

"Then Ibuki will change the subject" Ibuki said "um... What's...Gundam up to?"

"Last I heard he was recruiting animals from all over Japan" nekomaru says

"It'll be fun seeing the zodiac warriors again" Chiaki smiled

The group eventually reached a bridge and started to cross it. They were halfway across when they were suddenly hit by a smoke bomb.

"The hell?" Akane asked as she coughed "why does it smell sweet"

Chiaki looked around before getting shot by a tranquilizer. As her visioned blurred she could've sworn she saw a man with a cows head fighting nekomaru an Akane. Then Chiaki blacked out.

When she woke up, Chiaki found herself tied up in a van. Sitting across from her was a girl feeding candy to a boy in her lap.

"Ah so the queen wakes took you long enough" she said

"Wh..who are you" Chiaki asked

"I'm ruruka andou leader of the 7th branch of future foundation" ruruka said with a smile" and your the queen of hope"

"Where are my friends?" Chiaki asked

"You call those monsters your friends" ruruka asked "well whatever we left them behind"

"They're not monsters they're my friends" Chiaki said with determined eyes

"Well whatever you call them they're a pain to deal with" ruruka" but it'll be worth it when we negotiate with that bitch queen of despair"

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked

"Simple, we're going to use you as a pawn to negotiate with the queen of despair" ruruka said "though I honestly don't see what makes you so special"

"You don't know junko like I do" Chiaki said "she won't surrender because she lives to spread despair"

"Who says will keep her alive?" Ruruka said "no will use you as bait and then will kill that bitch"

"Then do you think that will end the worlds despair" Chiaki asked

"Who knows but it'll be a start" ruruka said "now tell me why do they call you the queen of hope anyway"

"It wasn't by choice" Chiaki said "junko just made me the queen of hope"

"Is that all?" Ruruka asked "honestly I was expecting more"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Chiaki said

"Well whatever" ruruka said "it'll take us sometime to get to our location, so we can use this time to become more familiar with one another"

Suddenly the van stopped.

"Why'd we stop" ruruka shouted

"Want me to see" the boy asked

Before ruruka could answer she was interrupted by an elephants trumpet followed by the door falling off its hinges.

The doors fell to reveal an elephant, lion, and a bear.

"The hell" ruruka asked

The boy prepared his daggers until he was squirted by a skunks spray. Ruruka was about to pull out her own tricks but then a large boa constrictor slithered in.

Once ruruka and her companion were out of the way the elephant raised its trunk to Chiaki. Chiaki held the elephants trunk and followed it out of the van. When she stepped out there was an armada of various animals attaching future foundation. Controlling the animals, was Gundam. Once Gundam spotted Chiaki, he called off his animals. Suddenly the elephant picked Chiaki up with its trunk and placed her on its back. Once Chiaki was in position, the elephant charged along with all the other animals into the nearby forest.

After getting a good distance away from future foundation the animals stopped. The elephant helped Chiaki down before she was hugged by Ibuki.

"Is Chiaki okay did they hurt you?" Ibuki asked "want me to maul them?"

"Relax I'm okay" Chiaki reassured "thanks to you guys I'm safe"

"Don't thank us thank Gundam" Akane said "he's the one who sent the animals to rescue you"

"Where is he?" Chiaki asked

"Not to fear my angelic queen" Gundam said as he stepped forward "I've only retained minor injuries"

Chiaki looked to see Gundam had a few cuts.

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me" Chiaki said

"Nonsense, if I had to I would give my life for my angelic queen" Gundam said before bowing "you are the moon and I am a mere mortal in your presence"

"No your more then that" Chiaki said as she approached him" do you think a mere mortal could summon all those wild animals?"

"Your highness" Gundam said

"You don't have to call me that because I'm not above you" Chiaki said "we're on the same level for different reasons, so I want us to work together"

Chiaki then extended a hand.

"So will you help me defeat junko" Chiaki asked "Gundam tanaka the forbidden overlord of ice?"

As she said that Chiaki had the most radiant smile. It easily melted gundams heart as he remembered another time Chiaki had been kind to him.

Gundam was looking for his lost hamster. He saw it scurrying on the other side of the road. Without a single thought he stepped towards it completely ignoring the semi truck that was speeding down the road. Fortunately Chiaki saw this and pulled Gundam out of the road before the truck hit him.

"How dare you touch the great Gundam tanaka" Gundam hissed "don't you know any mortal that touches me will be cursed to melt away"

"I'm sorry" Chiaki apologized "I just didn't want you to get hit"

Gundam tried to brush it off as her being foolish, but aside from his mother no one had ever touched him.

"Here your hamsters on the other side, so let's cross the street together" Chiaki said extending her hand to him.

"Fine" Gundam said before nervously taking her hand.

As they crossed the street Gundam couldn't help but focus on the softness and warmth of chiakis hand. He never thought anyone would want to be around him let alone touch him. That's why he thought he was cursed, but Chiaki didn't care. It was a short moment of connection but Gundam enjoyed it.

Finally they reached gundams hamster. Instantly it scurried into his scarf. Chiaki laughed and smiled causing Gundam to smile back.

Ever since that day Gundam never forgot that warmth and kindness. He took chiakis hand before bellowing out a laugh.

"Yes, now the contract is sealed" Gundam laughed "from now on your are not allowed to die without my approval"

Chiaki smiled knowing her favorite breeder dork was back.

"So tell me what epic quest are we venturing towards" Gundam asked

"We're going to find the others and then we're going to defeat junko" Chiaki said with determined eyes "so now we have to head southeast"

"Very well" Gundam said "but might I suggest we use my mighty steeds for the journey"

"Of course that would really help" Chiaki said "Thankyou Gundam"

"Anything for my friend" Gundam said with a smirk.


	8. Hello Nurse

Now that Chiaki recruited Gundam she could use his animals for speedy travels. Ibuki was more than happy to ride a horse while Akane and nekomaru continued to run on their own.

"So who are we recruiting now" Ibuki asked

"Mikan should be southeast from here" Chiaki said

"Ohh ibukis excited to see ol Mikan she was such a cutie" Ibuki said

"I'd be wary" Gundam said "my many ears have heard malicious rumors of our Mage"

"What kind of rumors?" Chiaki asked

"They say she lures unsuspecting victims into her deadly trap before she torchers them to death" Gundam said

"I'm sure she just needs some help" Chiaki reassured, "junkos the one who forced her into despair so we're going to help her out of it"

"Man after hearing that I'm getting all pumped" Akane said

"You have such a way with words that really boost others spirits" nekomaru said "truly worthy of my team manager seal of approval"

After some more riding they finally reached mikans location. A desolate city with a hospital standing tall.

Chiaki and the others approached the hospital before entering. Inside was full of empty medicine bottles and used syringes.

"Ehh creepy" Ibuki said

"I sense a rather menacing aura here" Gundam said

"Now I remember why I hate hospitals so much" Akane said "the alcohol smell is everywhere"

Chiaki led the way and the others followed behind. Finally they reached the surgery room doors. Above the doors they could see a the surgery light on. Chiaki touched the door knob before a trap door opened underneath chiakis friends. Instantly they fell in leaving Chiaki alone. Then the door opened revealing Mikan sitting over a dying man.

"Ah my lady" Mikan smiled "I'm so happy you would pay little ol me a visit"

Mikan then raised a syringe.

"Here let me honor your visit by sacrificing this pathetic work of a man" Mikan said

Then man screamed a muffled scream as Mikan lowered the syringe to his eye.

"Wait stop you don't have to do that" Chiaki said

"But why not?" Mikan asked "he is a meaningless roach compared to you"

"No he's his own person so please don't kill him" Chiaki said

"Very well" Mikan said before lowering the syringe and getting off of the man.

Chiaki approached the man and helped him out of his restraints. Once the man was free he took a nearby medical scalpel and attempted to kill Mikan.

"Die you crazy bitch!" He yelled but then Chiaki knocked him out with a nearby tranquilizer. Instantly the man fell to the ground leaving Mikan surprised.

"Why would you do that?" Mikan asked "why would you save me?"

"Isn't it obvious I care about you not as a subject but as a friend" Chiaki said extending a hand "so please let's work together so we can go back to the way things were when we were in school"

Mikan looked up to Chiaki and right into her soft pink eyes. When she did that Mikan remembered the first time Chiaki had helped her.

It was raining and of course Mikan forgot her umbrella. Sure enough she slipped and fell on the cold wet cement. In the process she scraped her knees and twisted her ankle. This was how life always was for Mikan. Then the sensation of falling raindrops stopped. Mikan looked up to see Chiaki holding an umbrella over her.

"Are you okay" Chiaki asked with a sincere kindness that Mikan had never known "here let me help you"

"I'm fine" Mikan lied as she tried to get up by herself.

"No your obviously hurt" Chiaki said taking mikans arm "here I'll fix you up in the nurses office"

Chiaki then helped Mikan to the nurses office. There Chiaki delicately tended to mikans wounds. As Chiaki bandaged mikans ankle Mikan questioned why she was being so nice. No one had ever tended to Mikan or shown her such kindness not even her own parents. Everyone bullied and hurt her to the point where she convinced herself that it was her purpose. Despite this Chiaki cared for Mikan and she didn't know why.

"Why are you helping me?" Mikan asked

"Isn't obvious we're classmates and classmates look out for each other" Chiaki smiled with the kindest eyes.

"But I'm so ugly and unworthy" Mikan said

"Are you kidding?" Chiaki asked "you're always offering to help when we're injured or sick and you have such a beautiful smile when you do it"

"Do you really mean that?" Mikan asked

"With all my heart I believe you are a wonderful and amazing friend" Chiaki smiled before finishing the tie "and done"

Mikan would never forget that day because it was the first time she had been cared for by someone so kind.

Mikan looked back up to Chiaki before taking her hand.

"Please forgive me" Mikan cried "I'm sorry for spreading despair"

"It's okay" Chiaki said as she hugged Mikan "I forgive you"

"thank you Chiaki" Mikan cried

"Don't worry now let's find the others" Mikan said "then will defeat junko and bring the world back to what it was"

"About that" Mikan said

Chiaki followed Mikan to where her other friends were. They we obviously happy to see her.

"Yay the Mage is back" Ibuki said

"We might have a problem though" Mikan said before turning a nearby tv on. It was junko.

"Hello Chiaki it's your beloved here" junko said "now you better be watching cause this is important"

The screen switched to show the remaining class blindfolded and tied to post.

"Now your classmates are safe but if you don't come back to me by tomorrow night that will change" junko said "just come back alone and we won't have a problem"

Junkos eyes went cold.

"But on the off chance you refuse then I'll have your friends executed one by one" junko said before returning to a smile "now hurry back my beloved"

Once the broadcast ended Mikan turned the tv off.

"What are we going to do" Akane asked

"We have no other choice" Chiaki said "I have to surrender to junko"


	9. Long live the Queen

"You're joking right?" Ibuki asked

"If you surrender to junko there's no telling what will happen" nekomaru said

"I know but I can't let the others suffer because of me" Chiaki said

"But what's to say junko will keep her word" Gundam asked

"That's where you'll help" chiakis said "while I surrender I want you to make sure the others are safe"

"But what if junko hurts you" Mikan asked

"I'm willing to take that risk if it means you will all be safe" Chiaki said "so please help me do this"

"Very well I'll respect your wish" Gundam said.

"If your sure you'll be okay then I can't complain" Akane said

"Don't worry once we get the others will come back and rescue you" nekomaru said

"Ibuki is still uneasy about this but if Chiaki believes in us then I'll believe in Chiaki.

"I'll believe in you too" Mikan cried.

Chiaki looked at her comrades and smiled an earnest smile before they all hugged her.

The journey back to junkos castle was rather quiet with barely any conversation. Not even Ibuki tried to start a conversation. Eventually they reached the castle.

"Okay do you remember the plan" Chiaki asked

The others nodded before Chiaki walked towards the castle. Standing in the courtyard were the rest of her class in despair.

"I'm here Junko!" Chiaki shouted "now let my friends go"

Soon after the gate opened and junko stepped out, followed by Mukuro.

"Oh my beloved you've returned" junko said

"First let my friends go" Chiaki demanded

"Fine but come here" junko said

Chiaki walked towards junko before stopping.

"This is as close as I get" Chiaki said "let my friends go and then i'll surrender"

"Fine, Mukuro cut them loose" junko said.

Mukuro swiftly used her knife to cut the remaining students loose.

"You're free now so leave this place" Chiaki ordered" your queen commands you to"

Without a word the others obeyed.

"Now that that's take care of" junko said extending a hand to Chiaki "it's time to hold up your end of the bargain"

Chiaki took junkos cold hand before they entered the castle. Inside nothing had really changed.

"You must be starving" junko smiled," is there anything I can get you?"

"I guess a warm meal would be nice" Chiaki said still keeping her guard up.

"Wonderful" junko said before pulling Chiaki to the kitchen.

There junko switched into an apron an put her hair up before starting to cook.

"I'm going to make this the best meal you ever had in your life" junko said "now go wait by the fire till it's ready"

"How do I know you won't poison it" Chiaki asked

"Fine if it worries you that much you can take my rat poison" junko said handing her a bottle from the cabinet.

Chiaki took the bottle before taking a seat by the fire in the other room. Once she was seated, Chiaki couldn't help but look into the fire place. It reminded her of junko and her lust for chaos.

"All done" junko said after some time passed.

Then junko came in holding a bowl of rose oat porridge. As she came close she had the biggest smile on her face. She took a seat on the floor close to Chiaki before scooping a spoon full of porridge.

"Say ah" junko said pushing the spoon towards Chiaki.

"You eat it first" Chiaki said

"Oh are you going for an indirect kiss" junko laughed

"No I want you to prove you didn't do anything to the food" Chiaki said

"Okay fine" junko said before swallowing the spoons contents "see now give it a try"

"Fine" Chiaki sighed before letting junko spoon feed her some porridge.

Junko was so pleased while Chiaki tried not to give it much attention. The porridge actually tasted really good almost like it was made with love.

"So how is it" junko asked

"It's okay I've had better though" Chiaki said

"Geez you know how to make a girl work" junko said "I should've put some love spice in it"

"Sorry junko but as long as you spread despair I'll-" Chiaki said before being overcome by sleepiness.

"What is it my beloved" junko asked with a smile

"I'll n..nev...er lov...e you..." Chiaki managed to say before falling to the floor.

"You see that's where you're wrong" junko said looking down at Chiaki" you're going to fall in love with me"

Chiaki tried to rebuttal but the sleep was to strong. Eventually Chiaki gave in to the drugs and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she found herself on a pure white bed, with silk sheets and a white canopy, and wearing the opalite crown. The bed stood at the center of a large ball like room. When she looked around Chiaki notices every inch of the floor was covered in black and white rose petals.

"Ah so you're finally awake" junko said as she emerged from the shadows "now we can begin the ritual"

Junko wore the obsidian crown as she came closer to the bed. Then she kicked her boots off before entering the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked.

Then junko placed a hand on chiakis cheek.

"Simple, I'm going to show you something so full of despair that it will break you" junko said "and then you and I will become one"

"What makes you think I'll give in to you" Chiaki asked

"Well no matter how strong your hope is I know you have one big weakness" junko smiled "you love your friends with all your heart"

"But you let my friends go" Chiaki said

"Sure but they're still under my control" junko said "even the ones you recruited are under my control or rather the control of despair"

Chiakis eyes widened.

"You see once someone is under my control they get a hunger for despair" junko explained "they can pretend and try to ignore it but the hunger will never go away"

Then a large projector screen lowered.

"Sure you can tame a remnant but they will always lust for despair because it's as essential as food to them" junko said "just look for yourself"

Suddenly a light lit up the projector before playing a playlist of videos.

The first video showed nekomaru and Akane sneaking away from the tent Chiaki was in. Then they found some lost travelers caught in a net before they ate them alive. The sound as the travelers screamed for mercy echoed through out the room.

Next video, Ibuki snuck off before using her music to lure people to her. Once they came Ibuki smashed their brains in with her guitar.

The following video showed Gundam using his animals to sniff out survivors and then maul them to death.

Finally, Mikan snuck into a future foundation camp and torchered the injured to death.

Each video showed such gruesome and despair filled acts against humanity, but what made it worse was the obvious pleasure they took in it. This was evident by their red eyes and big smiles.

"You wanna know the real kicker?" Junko asked "your boyfriend took these videos for me"

"No it isn't true" Chiaki said "my friends are stronger than this"

"Allow me to prove otherwise" junko said.

Then the projector switched to her friends slowly turning to despair and the actions they took in despairs name. Each video was filled with despair and blood. By the time the video ended Chiaki was so drained of hope that she fell back into the bed.

"You see Chiaki no ones coming to save you because they follow despair" junko said "even if you manage to escape and find them again they will always hunger for despair"

"No I can't give up" Chiaki said faintly with dazed eyes

"That leads me to the next step" junko said "now you and I will become one"

Chiaki tried to struggle only to find her body paralyzed by despair.

"Even when your faced with such despair your hope filled scent is amazing" junko said as she leaned closer "and your pink eyes are filled with determination"

Junko then positioned her body over Chiaki.

"Your hair is beautiful too" junko said as she stroked chiakis hair"but most of all you are the embodiment of everything I despise yet I love you anyway"

Junko then moved a hand to chiakis neck right where her ribbon was.

"The way you alone have defied me is beautiful" junko said "I love you with all my heart, so let's become one"

Junko then slowly pulled on the ribbon causing it to come undone. In this time Chiaki reflected on her life knowing that this was where she'd fall.

Lonely was definitely the best word to describe her childhood. She wasn't bullied just ignored. When she went to school she always stayed far from others knowing they wouldn't find her interesting. Each year she would graduate without making a single friend and sure enough no one remembered her for it. The few times she interacted with others they grew bored of her or didn't like her talent. When it was revealed she had a talent nobody cared. Her parents, who were barely around, sent her to hopes peak with the hope she'd be successful, but not in the social sense. Sure enough she came to hopes peak only to be met with the same treatment.

But then a miracle happened. Someone reached out to her.

Chisa believed in her.

Continuing the miracle Chisa started, Chiaki was finally able to make a friend. Not just one either. Rather she had a group of friends who loved and supported her. For once she wasn't alone.

Suddenly chiakis eyes widened as she came to a stunning realization.

"I made my own future" Chiaki thought "sure Chisa helped me but I was responsible for my own happiness all along.

Junko was just about to unbutton her blouse when Chiaki suddenly grabbed junkos wrist.

This caught junko unaware as, before she knew it, she was tossed out from the bed.

"But how?" Junko asked herself.

Chiaki rose from the bed before stepping out and looking down at junko.

"I can create my own future" Chiaki said with a pink flame like determination in her eyes" even if it's impossible I'm going to save my friends and set this world free from your despair"

"Chiaki you..." Junko said with terror in her eyes "you look even more beautiful than before !"

As she said this Junko fangasamed over the sight before her.

"I'm leaving Junko and I won't let you stop me" Chiaki said eyes still burning with determination.

"Who says I'm going to stop you" junko said.

Chiaki tried to brush off the comment only to have her fears realized.

"Don't go nanami" a familiar voice said.

Chiaki turned around to see Chisa holding a pistol.

"Oh did I forget to tell you that your beloved teacher was here" Junko asked "must of slipped my mind"

Chiaki bite her lip as Junko rose from the floor.

"Now here's how things will go" Junko said with a sadistic smile "I'll give you two options either agree to become one with me and Chisa lives another day or run away and Chisa shoots her brains out"

Chisa aimed the pistol directly at her head with a smile.

"Now choose quickly" Junko said

Chiaki went over options before getting an idea.

"Niether" Chiaki said

"It's one or the other" Junko said

"No it's not" Chiaki said "I thought that my fate was written in stone but it wasn't"

"What is this hope?" Junko asked.

"No, it's the future" Chiaki said "the future Chisa created is the one I'm going to uphold"

"Please if you make a single step Chisa dead" Junko said.

"Then I'll simply use words" Chiaki said "do you remember Chisa the day you reached out to me?"

Chisas eyes twitched for a split second.

"You helped to set me on the right path and I'm always going to be grateful for that" Chiaki smiled "I love you Chisa"

Chisas hand started to shake in response. Then, right when Chisa blinked, Chiaki ran up and took the gun from chisa. Before anyone could respond, Chiaki pulled the trigger and shot herself in the torso. Once the shot fired, Chiaki fell to the ground. Minutes passed as Chiaki laid motionless on the floor. Then tears streamed down Chisas face before she rushed over to chiakis body.

"Chiaki!" Chisa cried "wake up"

Chiaki still stayed motionless as Chisa held her in her arms.

"I'm sorry for being so weak just please don't leave me" Chisa cried as she held chiaki tight.

Junko watched completely silent. Suddenly Chisa felt a hand on her slowly wiping away her tears.

"It's okay" Chiaki said in a soft voice "you don't have to cry"

"How are you still alive?" Chisa asked her voice a little broken.

"I simply aimed for a place that wasn't that important" Chiaki explained then I played possum for a bit"

"But why do that?" Chisa asked

"I figured if you thought I was dead your true self would come out" Chiaki smiled "and it did"

Chisa had no words for what Chiaki had done. Risking her own life to save her from despair and it worked.

"I hate to break up the mother daughter reunion, but your forgetting something" Junko said "your teacher is still part of despair so naturally she still has the same hunger for despair".

"Even so" Chiaki said before getting up on her own "I'll find a future where they won't have to hunger for despair."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy" Junko asked

"I never said it would be easy but someone has to do it" Chiaki said with those same pink flames sparking in her eyes "I'm sure I'll face boundless despair but I'm fine with that I'll keep on fighting"

"As long as I live despair will grow and devour this world" Junko said "I'm the ultimate despair"

"Just as I thought" Chiaki said "that's why you spread despair"

Suddenly Chiaki started to walk towards Junko.

"W what are you doing" Junko asked nervously "are you going to kill me"

Chiaki looked at the pistol in her hand before taking out the bullets and tossing them along with the pistol.

"I'm going to tell you what someone told me a long time ago" Chiaki said "you aren't solely defined by your talent rather it's the memories you make that define you"

Chiaki then raised her hand out to junko.

"So do you want to make memories with me?" Chiaki asked.

Junko stood silent for a long time. Then junko let out a horrible laugh.

"I'd rather die then give up on despair" junko said coldly "not even you can take that away from me"

"Who says you're giving up on despair?" Chiaki asked "rather you'll find a new form of despair by developing close bonds with out hers. Put simply their pain will be your pain"

"You make a compelling argument" junko said as she pulled something out "but the answers still no"

Suddenly junko dropped a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared only Chiaki and Chisa were left.


	10. Plans for the future

Chiaki tried to run after junko when suddenly Chisa held onto her.

"We can worry about junko later, but you need to get that wound treated" Chisa said.

"Okay" Chiaki agreed

Slowly the two exited the castle. Fortunately Chiakis recruited friends weren't that far from the castle. However the others who were still in despair weren't around.

As soon as the semi-cured members of despair saw Chiaki, they gave her a big group hug.

"Ibuki missed you so much" Ibuki cried.

"I missed you too" Chiaki smiled.

"Wait did you get shot in the shoulder?" Akane asked "tell me who did it so I can rip their arm off"

"It's fine" Chiaki said "I actually shot myself so I didn't aim at anything important"

"That takes a lot of guts" nekomaru said "you truly are an amazing leader"

"You must tell us how you slipped from the clutches of the venomous girl" Gundam said

"W wait I have to tend to her wound first" Mikan cried out after being spoken over.

"I'll tell you guys while Mikan treats me" Chiaki smiled

In the castle infirmary, Mikan prepared her tools while Chiaki told her story. The procedure hurt a little, but Chiaki stayed strong knowing her friends were with her. Once the bullet was taken out, Mikan started to prepare the wound for stitching.

"I'm sorry if this hurts" Mikan said.

"Don't worry I trust you" Chiaki smiled

"So where do you think junko fled to" Ibuki asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should look for her along with the others" Chiaki said

"Worry not for I shall use my beast to track them down" Gundam said

"I'll go too" Akane said "how bout it old man?"

"That idea is the shit" nekomaru agreed.

"If you guys are going be safe" Chiaki said.

"You have my word that I will return alive" Gundam said.

Then Gundam, Akane, and nekomaru left.

"Okay I'm finished" Mikan said after bandaging the wound "just don't move it too much and it should fully heal in a month"

"Thankyou Tsumiki you did a wonderful job" Chiaki smiled

"O of course" Mikan blushed

"Hey Ibuki doesn't want to interrupt, but what do we do now" Ibuki asked

"I was thinking about that and I think I have an idea" Chiaki said "I just need a laptop"

"Ibukis got ya covered" Ibuki said before dashing off.

"Um miss Yukizome" Chiaki asked "who do you think would be the best to speak with from the future foundation?"

"I know just the man" Chisa smiled.

Eventually Ibuki came back with a laptop on her head. Chisa then proceeded to set up a call with future foundation.

"Whenever you're ready just hit the call button" Chisa instructed" will wait outside"

"Don't you want to speak with him" Chiaki asked.

"I'm not sure how long I can be free from the brainwashing so I'm afraid I can't take that risk" Chisa said "besides you're going to do a great job"

Chisa smiled a reassuring smile before leaving the room, along with tsumiki and Ibuki.

Chiaki took a deep breath before hitting the call button. Her heart thumped like crazy as she waited for someone to pick up. Finally someone answered.

"I am munakata second leader of future foundation" a man answered,"who is this?"

"My name is Chiaki nanami although I was titled the queen of hope for a while" Chiaki explained"I'm calling to make an alliance"

"How do I know you're not a despair" munakata asked.

"I give you my honest word that I'm not" Chiaki said "I want to help my friends and this world overcome despair"

"If you can't prove yourself then I can't trust you" munakata said

"I understand but please here me out" Chiaki said "a lot of my friends were badly affected by the despair and I want to fix that"

"How do you plan to do that?" Munakata asked.

"I already have the power to help my friends overcome despair, but junko has brainwashed them to hunger for despair" Chiaki said "if I had more resources I could oversee a hope restoration program to help heal their brains"

"What is your relation to junko enoshima" munakata asked

"Right now I escaped from being her prisoner, but she ran away" Chiaki explained "she used me to manipulate my friends into despair"

"Who are these friends you keep referring to?" Munakata asked.

"Originally we all attended hopes peak as the 77th class" Chiaki explained "I think my friends were referred to as the remnants of despair"

"Do you know what horrible crimes against humanity these people have committed?" Munakata asked.

"Yes, I know they have killed boundless people " Chiaki said before a pink hopeful flame sparked in her eyes" but I know that they can overcome this and atone for their crimes"

"How do you suppose they will atone for their crimes?" Munakata asked "even if they manage to recover people will still fear and despise them"

"They can use their talents to help the world" Chiaki said "consider it community service"

"Very well I'll consider it" munakata said "I'll send a team to pick them up"

"No, I want to meet with you personally" Chiaki said

"Fine I accept the invitation" munakata smirked "But if this is a trap I won't hesitate to kill"

"Good thing it's not a trap" Chiaki smiled.

With that the conversation ended leaving Chiaki to face a blank computer screen.

"You can come back in" Chiaki said.

Chisa, Ibuki, and tsumiki reentered.

"So how did it go" Chisa asked

"It was really nerve wracking, but I'm glad I did it" Chiaki said "now I just have to meet with him"

"Hopefully the others will return before then" Chisa said "do you know what you'll do when he gets here?"

"For the most part, but I'm still worried he won't believe me" Chiaki said.

"Then let's work on a secret weapon just in case" Chisa smiled.

"You're not talking about a trap are you?" Ibuki asked.

"No, it's more of an added persuasion" Chisa smiled before taking the laptop.

Later that night, the others had yet to return. Eventually the girls decided to sleep together in the infirmary. At first they planned to sleep in separate beds, but then Ibuki suggested they push all the beds together to form one super big bed. Once the super big bed was made the girls entered it one by one. Chisa and Ibuki slept on the outer edge while Chiaki and Mikan slept in the middle.

For once in so long, Chiaki felt at ease as she snuggled up next to Chisa. Something about Chisas tangerine scent an usual warmth always soothed Chiaki. Maybe it's because that's what she imagined hugging a mother was like. Of course Chiaki got hugs from her birth mother, but they were few and far between. Even though they weren't related by blood, Chiaki felt an honest mother/daughter bond with Chisa. Probably because Chisa had always believed and encouraged Chiaki like a true mother should. Slowly Chiaki drifted to sleep as she listened to Chisas heart.

That night Chiaki had another dream but thankfully it wasn't a nightmare. In this dream Chiaki was resting her head in Chisas lap. Chisa happily hummed a soothing melody, but then Chiaki saw something or rather someone. In the distance was the silhouette of a boy she once knew. Chiaki carefully got up and told Chisa she needed to see him. After an approving smile and nod from Chisa, Chiaki raced towards the boy. As she did though it seemed he was getting further and further away. Then the boy turned around to reveal long locks of black hair and crimson eyes. Chiaki froze in her tracks in fear of the person before her. Then she took a deep breathe, as if to inhale her memories, and walked towards him. As she walked she formed a smile on her face. Finally she reached the boy and looked him straight in the eyes before holding out her hand.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Chiaki asked

Before the boy could respond the dream ended.


	11. Good morning

The next morning Chiaki was gently nudged awake by Chisa.

"Five more minutes" Chiaki mumbled.

" don't you want to be ready when our guest arrive?" Chisa asked

"Fine" Chiaki moaned before getting out of bed.

"Why don't you take a bath" Chisa suggested "then I'll brush your hair for you"

"The hot water will make me fall asleep" Chiaki yawned

"Then will take it together" Chisa smiled

"I don't think I can stay awake for much longer" Chiaki said as her eyes slowly closed.

"Then I'll carry you" Chisa smiled.

Before Chiaki could protest, Chisa picked her up like before.

After the bath, Chiaki was feeling much more awake. Chisa smiled as she brushed out chiakis hair.

"So what would you like for breakfast this morning" Chisa asked.

"I don't know" Chiaki said,"maybe pancakes?"

"Splendid" Chisa smiled"I'll get the aprons"

Chisa then left the room. When she came back, she was holding her signature teacher outfit complete with her apron. In her other hand, Chisa held a similar outfit, except it was pink and smaller.

"Go on try it on" Chisa said as she offered the pink outfit.

Chiaki put it on without complaint, knowing how much this meant to Chisa. Once both girls had changed, Chisa insisted they'd look in a mirror.

"Now we match" Chisa smiled as she hugged Chiaki.

"Um where did you find this anyway?" Chiaki asked.

"Well I was planning to give it to you as a graduation present" Chisa explained "I sewed it myself"

"It's really comfortable" Chiaki smiled "I love it"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that" Chisa cried "I feel like a proud mother"

"Are you okay" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, it's just bittersweet seeing my precious student growing up" Chisa said "who am I kidding your practically a daughter to me"

Chiaki smiled before giving Chisa a hug.

"Your practically a mother to me" Chiaki said only making Chisa cry even more.

After a good long hug, Chisa and Chiaki were ready to make pancakes in the kitchen. Chiaki mixed the ingredients before giving the batter to Chisa. Chisa then proceeded to pour the batter into the pan. Finally, after making twenty pancakes, the two decided to eat.

"We should see if Mikan an Ibuki are around?" Chiaki said

"I'll go find them, so wait here" Chisa said.

A little while later, Chisa came back with Mikan an Ibuki.

"Ibuki was wondering where that sweet smell was" Ibuki said

"It smells delicious" Mikan said

"Here help yourself" Chiaki offered.

Once each girl had her pancakes, they all sat at the table.

"Ibuki just noticed Chisa and Chiaki are matching" Ibuki said.

"I noticed too" Mikan said "you look like the perfect mother daughter pair"

"Oh you two are just the sweetest little oranges" Chisa smiled.

"Daw you're making Ibuki blush" Ibuki said "oh by the way we cleaned your clothes"

Ibuki pulled out chiakis outfit and handed it to her.

"Thank you" Chiaki smiled

"I tried my best to sew the bullet hole in your clothes" Mikan said,"but I think I made it worse"

"It looks fine Mikan" Chiaki smiled as she held her clothes.

"Why don't you change into them" Chisa suggested.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

Once Chiaki changed into her usual attire she felt relieved.

"You look perfect" Chisa smiled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang out through the castle.

"Who could that be?" Chisa asked before the girls rushed to the entrance.


	12. Memories of Hope

Waiting outside in the courtyard, chiakis recruited friends and the remaining remnants waited. The remnants were all handcuffed to each other to prevent escape.

"I'm glad you all made it back safe" Chiaki said "come inside"

Everyone entered and followed Chiaki to the throne room. Once there, the captured remnants were seated in the center while the others surrounded them. Chiaki took one look at her friends before ascending the stairs. At the top, the opalite crown waited for her. Chiaki delicately picked it up before addressing her friends.

"First I want to say that I'm happy to see you all again" Chiaki said "but I can't ignore the negative impact junko had on you"

The crowd stayed silent.

"The reason I decided to become this queen of hope was so you would all be safe" Chiaki said "but I should have seen through junkos lie".

Chiaki then picked up the opalite crown.

"I don't want you to think that you're not worthy to be around me or that I'm some goddess" Chiaki said "I'm Chiaki nanami the class rep for the 77th class"

With a single thrust, Chiaki tossed the crown to the floor and shattered it.

"As a class rep it is my job to protect you and keep us together" Chiaki said "that's why I'm going to fight the despair that hurt all of you"

After the speech the room was silent until Nagito started to clap.

"Wonderful simply wonderful" Nagito smiled "your hope is shining so beautifully"

Chiaki then proceeded to descend the stairs. Slowly she approached Nagito, who was at the end of the chained remnants line.

"Gundam could you hand me the key please" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Gundam said.

Chiaki opened the palm of her hand where Gundam placed the key.

"Thankyou" Chiaki smiled

"It was my pleasure" Gundam said proudly.

With key in hand, Chiaki looked to Nagito. Her soft pink eyes stared gently into his eyes.

"Nagito I know we didn't spend a lot of time together, but we are still classmates" Chiaki said before her hand on his "I don't want you to get hurt rather I want to go back to those happier days so we can grow stronger as friends"

Then Chiaki smiled that serene smile of hers.

"So will you help me?" Chiaki asked

For once in a long time Nagito was speechless. Before he never imagined he'd meet someone like Chiaki, but he especially never dreamed he would be friends with someone like her. While they didn't have many interactions there was one he'd never forget.

It was a rainy day and sure enough Nagitos umbrella broke. He didn't really care, after all he was used to his luck cycle. What he wasn't use to was friendship. That was mostly his own fault for creating a false persona detached from empathy. Just as Nagito remembered his loneliness, a voice called out to him.

"Komaeda" Chiaki asked "what happened to your umbrella?"

When Nagito looked over, he saw Chiaki holding her umbrella over both of them.

"My umbrella was struck by lightning, but it's not something you need to worry about" Nagito said.

"But you could've gotten hurt or worse" Chiaki said

"I'm sure no one would care not even myself" Nagito said

"No that's wrong, cause I would care" Chiaki said "you're my classmate and my friend"

"You shouldn't care for a lost cause like me" Nagito said "just enjoy your other friends"

"No, I want to play with all my friends and that includes you" Chiaki said with her cheeks puffed.

"I guess there's no point in arguing with you" Nagito sighed "but you'll see I'm more trouble than I'm worth"

Together the two walked to class. Halfway through Chiaki tripped and twisted her ankle thanks to Nagitos luck cycle.

"I told you nothing good happens to those around me" Nagito said.

"It's not that big a deal" Chiaki said "at least it happened to me and not you"

"Why do you say that" Nagito asked

"I don't know" Chiaki said "I guess i wouldn't want to see my friends get hurt"

"You're too good for this world" Nagito said

"You think so?" Chiaki asked "I just want to help my friends because without them I'd still be alone"

The last part struck a cord with Nagito. He never knew Chiaki had been as lonely as he was. Perhaps that's why her hope shined so much, because she had overcome the despair of loneliness.

Even though Chiaki had twisted her ankle, she still tried to walk on her own.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Nagito asked.

"A little but I can bare it" Chiaki smiled.

"You shouldn't walk on it" Nagito said "here you can use me as a crutch"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Nagito said.

"Thankyou" Chiaki smiled

Once Nagito came back from his memories he had tears streaming down his face.

"Yes I will do anything I can to help you" Nagito said

Chiaki smiled before unlocking his cuffs. Next Chiaki walked over to Sonia. Chiaki stared into Sonias Crimson stained eyes before smiling.

"Sonia you were always so nice and fun to play with" Chiaki smiled "I want to see that kind and playful side of you again"

Then Chiaki reached out her hand to Sonia.

"Will you help me make this world a better place" Chiaki asked.

Sonia stared into chiakis soft pink eyes before remembering.

It had been months since Sonia had left her kingdom of noveselic. Despite this she wasn't homesick rather she was happy to be in school. Yet she felt like she stuck out due to her title and foreign culture. This was furthered by the girls that picked on her when she mispronounced a common phrase. Just when Sonia was giving up hope, Chiaki stepped in.

"So what if she made one mistake" Chiaki said to the girls "she's still really good at speaking a different language"

Once the girls left Sonia couldn't help but hug Chiaki.

"Thankyou for looking out for me" Sonia said

"We're classmates and classmates look out for one another" Chiaki smiled

"Don't you feel intimidated by my talent?" Sonia asked

"Why should I?" Chiaki asked "it's not like it's the only thing that's interesting about you"

"You think I'm interesting" Sonia asked

"Of course, I've never met anyone so knowledgeable on Japanese dramas before" Chiaki said "you know all of these interesting things about my culture that even I didn't know about"

"You're so sweet Chiaki" Sonia teared up a bit.

Before Sonia came to Japan she was nervous that she'd always be a princess and never get to do normal stuff. Yet here she was talking to another girl as an equal.

"I was thinking for one of our class get togethers we could go see a Japanese drama" Chiaki said "could you help me find one"

"It would be my honor" Sonia smiled

Sonia gasped after the memories rushed back to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks before she held chiakis hand.

"I will do everything in my power to help my friend" Sonia said.

Once Chiaki unlocked Sonias cuffs, Sonia embraced Chiaki in a warm hug. After the hug Chiaki moved on to the next remnant; Teruteru.

"Teruteru you were always so passionate when you cooked a meal" Chiaki said "I want to create a world where you can do that again and we can all eat your passion filled food together like before"

Chiaki extended her hand to him.

"So will you help me make that world" Chiaki asked.

Teruteru looked at the hand before him before remembering.

It had been months since he came to hopes peak and already Teruteru was homesick. He missed the smell of his moms cooking and was worried about her health. It wasn't fair that she was stuck working while he was goofing off. Then, as if she could sense his despair, Chiaki was there.

"What's the matter Teruteru" Chiaki asked

"Ah just a lil homesick but you don't have to worry none" Teruteru said

"Of course I should worry" Chiaki said "homesickness is a status ailment"

"I know but it's not like I can do anything about it" Teruteru said

"Have you tried calling home" Chiaki asked

"Yeah but my mama's always too busy to pick up the phone" Teruteru said

"I know we can have our class trip in your hometown" Chiaki said

"You'd really do that" Teruteru asked

"I'm sure the others will understand" Chiaki said "besides I'm sure they'd love to eat at the original hanamura diner"

"You are too kind" Teruteru said.

"Consider it payment for all the food you cook for us" Chiaki smiled.

When Teruteru came back from the past his eyes were wide open. He reached out to chiakis hand.

"I swear on my chefs hat I will do my best to help you" Teruteru said.

Shortly after Chiaki unlocked Teruterus cuffs and approached the next remnant of despair; peko.

"Peko do you remember when you spoke for yourself" Chiaki asked "I want to create a world where you can be anything besides a tool"

Chiaki offered her hand causing peko to reflect on her precious memory with Chiaki.

That day Mahiru noticed peko didn't smile. Peko had always been aware of it but now everyone in the class knew. It wasn't her fault she was a tool and smiling would only hinder her job as one.

"Um peko, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you smile" Chiaki asked

"I have no need for smiles" peko said

"But how will you show everyone you're happy" Chiaki asked

"Why does that matter" peko asked.

"Well it reassures me if you smile cause then I know I'm doing my job" Chiaki said

"Then how's this" peko asked as she tried to form her lips into a smile.

"I'm sorry but I feel it's fake" Chiaki said "I know"

Then Chiaki squished her puffed up cheeks together. At first it didn't work, but then peko noticed how chiakis face made her look like a bunny. Thoughts of fluffy bunnies skipped around in pekos mind. Just thinking of their fluffiness was enough to put her at ease and make her form a tiny smile.

Suddenly the thoughts were interrupted by a camera flash. When peko came back to reality she saw Chiaki holding a phone.

"I'm sorry but I took your picture" Chiaki said "but look how good it looks"

Chiaki handed the phone to peko to examine.

"What's so great about it?" Peko asked "I'm hardly smiling in it"

"That doesn't matter" Chiaki said "what matters is that it's your true smile that's all yours"

Peko was silent for while as she took in chiakis statement.

"If you want you can delete it" Chiaki said.

"No you can keep it" peko said "but could you send me a copy"

"Of course" Chiaki smiled.

Peko didn't show much emotion after regaining herself, but Chiaki could sense pekos lip quivering.

"I swear on my honor as a swordswoman that I will help you" peko said after firmly gripping chiakis hand.

Chiaki smiled before unlocking pekos cuffs and moving on to the next remnant; The imposter.

"Mita-I mean whoever you call yourself" Chiaki said, "I want to build a world where you can be your true self"

Chiaki extended a hand to him.

"Will you help me?" Chiaki asked.

The imposter stared at the hand before him. As he did his mind drifted back to a particular memory.

It was another typical day for the imposter. Today he would pretend to work on anime alone as part of his ryouta mitari impersonation. He figured no one would mind him working in the back of the class, but someone did.

"Hey Mitari don't you want to play" Chiaki asked

"I'm fine" the imposter said

"But isn't it lonely working alone and away from everyone else?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll admit it's lonely but I doubt anyone really cares" the imposter said.

"I care" Chiaki said

"Why?" The imposter asked," because I'm Ryota mitari?"

"No, I care because no matter who you are you're my classmate" Chiaki said," besides games are more fun when you play them with different people"

"Fine, I guess one round wouldn't hurt" the imposter smiled.

The imposter regained his composure before taking chiakis hand.

"I will help you" the imposter said.

Chiaki smiled before unlocking his cuffs and walking to the remnant next to him; Mahiru.

"Mahiru you use to always take photos that preserved everyone's happiness" Chiaki said,"I want to bring back that smiled filled world so you can be free to take the photos you want"

Chiaki extended a hand to Mahiru.

"So will you help me make that dream a reality" Chiaki asked.

Mahirus eyes shuttered as she recalled a precious memory.

Mahiru waited at the school fountain some time after sato died. She clenched an album containing all the photos she took with Sato. Just thinking back to sato made mahiru burst into tears.

"Mahiru are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

Mahiru looked up to see Chiaki.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Mahiru sniffed.

"I'm waiting for someone, but that's not the most important thing at the moment" Chiaki said "what is important is figuring out why you're crying"

"It's my friend sato" Mahiru said "they confirmed she was dead"

As soon as she said that Mahiru started crying again. Chiaki stayed silent allowing Mahiru to cry all her tears out. Then Chiaki handed Mahiru a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for crying so much" Mahiru said.

"It's fine because you needed to let your emotions out" Chiaki said

"I guess that's true, but is this how it's going to be" Mahiru said "will I always feel awful when I think of sato"

"From time to time, but eventually you can look back and smile at the memories you made with her" Chiaki said "isn't that why you take photos"

"I guess" Mahiru said as she opened the album.

"See each photo captures a moment of satos life" Chiaki said pointing at one of the photos "the majority of the photos show her smiling but there's also some other photos to preserve her memory"

"You're right" Mahiru smiled

"I'm sure if you hold on to these memories of your friend then they'll never disappear and you won't ever be alone" Chiaki said.

"Thankyou" Mahiru smiled

"Anything for my classmate" Chiaki smiled back.

Words could not express the relief Mahiru felt. It was as if a heavy weight had be lifted from her chest. Slowly Mahiru grabbed chiakis hand.

"Thankyou Chiaki" Mahiru said "I want to help you after everything you've done for me".

"I'm glad" Chiaki smiled before unlocking mahirus cuffs. Then she moved towards the next remnant; Souda.

"Souda I remember when you used to build all sorts of things and shared them with others" Chiaki said," I want to recreate that world so you can continue to build"

Chiaki extended her hand out to souda.

"Will you help me?" Chiaki asked.

Her words resonated wit him and made him remember.

That day souda had his hands full of tools, equipment, and all the other essentials for a mechanic. He had so much stuff that he couldn't see the floor. Unfortunately he couldn't see the wrench he dropped on the floor. A few seconds later and he tripped over the wrench and dropped everything he was holding. It took souda a little while to get back on his feet. Just as he started to pick some stuff up, Chiaki came onto the scene.

"Souda are you alright?" Chiaki asked," I heard a crash"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped" Souda said as he tried to collect his tools.

"Here I'll help" Chiaki said as she picked up a blueprint.

"Wait don't look at that" Souda said but he was too little too late.

"Is this a rocket ship?" Chiaki asked looking at the blueprint.

"Yes" Souda admitted," go ahead and laugh"

"Why would I laugh?" Chiaki asked.

"Cause it's a rocket ship" Souda said.

"So? Rocket ships are cool" Chiaki said," I'm sure you could make a really cool rocket ship"

"I guess it kinda makes sense that you would like rocket ships" Souda said.

"Of course I love game where you can design and build your own rocket ship" Chiaki said.

"Fine I guess you can know that I'm trying to build my own rocket ship" Souda said," but don't tell the others"

"Why would I do that?" Chiaki asked.

"So you can all laugh at my silly dream" Souda said

"I would never do something like that" Chiaki said," besides if I told the others it would ruin the surprise when you finally build it"

"I guess I'll trust you then" Souda said," but if you betray me then I'll understand"

"I promise I won't ever betray you" Chiaki smiled.

After the memory ended, Souda took chiakis hand.

"I'll help you out anyway I can" Souda said.

Once again Chiaki smiled as she unlocked soudas cuffs. Souda shook his wrist as Chiaki walked to the next remnant; hiyoko.

"Hiyoko remember when you use to dance, not just for us, but for yourself" Chiaki asked," if we rebuild this world then you can dance for yourself"

Chiaki extended her hand out to hiyoko.

"Will you help me" Chiaki asked.

At that moment hiyoko reflected on their past interaction.

After bullying Mikan again, hiyoko expected to go back to her room. However today was different as Chiaki soon proved it.

"Hey hiyoko can I talk to you?" Chiaki asked after waking out of the classroom.

"What do you want?" Hiyoko asked with a tone of annoyance.

"I was just worried for you" Chiaki said,"I don't think you should bully everyone"

"What are you on their side" Hiyoko asked

"No, I'm on everyones side and that includes you" Chiaki said," if you keep pushing people away then eventually you'll be all alone and that's not fun at all"

"So what if I'm alone at least I won't be around you psychos" Hiyoko said.

"See you're trying to push me away but if you do that you'll became lonelier and lonelier" Chiaki said," believe me you don't want to be alone".

"Fine I'll play your stupid games" Hiyoko said" but don't think I'll enjoy them"

She said that, but secretly Hiyoko was kind of happy to have someone she could trust, that wasn't just Mahiru.

The moment Hiyoko came out of her daydream she wailed like a banshee. Hiyoko cried genuine tears which was a rare sight to see.

"I'm sorry Chiaki" Hiyoko sniffed," I'll do the best I can"

Chiaki smiled and patted Hiyoko on the back before unlocking the cuffs. Then Chiaki moved to the final remnant; fuyuhiko.

"Fuyuhiko I know you've been through a lot and I'm proud that you were able to overcome that ordeal" Chiaki said," so let's overcome this new ordeal together"

Chiaki reached out her hand.

"Will you help me" Chiaki asked

That ordeal Chiaki mentioned was one fuyuhiko could never forget. However he didn't face it alone.

He had done something reckless and stupid. All because his sister was killed. It filled him with a rage that blinded his usual morals. Now here he was trying to pretend as if nothing happened. Aside from peko, he though no one would notice. He was wrong.

"Fuyuhiko are you doing alright?" Chiaki asked," you looked unfocused today"

He could've lied, but he was too tired.

"What would you do if someone close to you got hurt?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I'd be sad, but also a little angry" Chiaki said

"What if some random person that you never met hurt someone close to you" Fuyuhiko asked," What would you do then?".

"Well first I'd try to understand the situation" Chiaki said," If I just jumped in with my emotions I think I'd end up doing something I'd regret"

"Yeah that's a pretty good answer" Fuyuhiko said," if only more people thought like that".

There was a pause of silence.

"I'm such a mess" Fuyuhiko said," if my sister were here she'd probably tell me to get my shit together"

"I bet she's cheering you on from somewhere" Chiaki said," if you don't forget about her then she'll always be with you"

"Yeah, you're right" Fuyuhiko smiled," ya know for a gamer girl you're more like a therapist"

"You think so" Chiaki asked

"No doubt about it" Fuyuhiko said," Any person would be a fool to throw away your friendship"

"Thanks Fuyuhiko" Chiaki smiled," you're really sweet like milk"

"Hey don't compare me to that crap" Fuyuhiko said furiously.

This spurt of anger only made Chiaki laugh.

Fuyuhiko came back from his memories with a smile.

"I see no reason to disagree" Fuyuhiko said before shaking chiakis hand.

Once Fuyuhiko was freed from his cuffs, the 77th class was truly reunited as they partook in a good ol fashioned group hug. To celebrate their milestone, the group threw a party. Everyone had so much fun and it seemed like things were looking brighter. Chiaki watched as her friends laugh and smile.

Eventually Chiaki got tired and decided to turn in early before anyone else.

"Here I think there's a master bedroom you can sleep in" Chisa said,"once the parties over I'll join you"

"Thanks Chisa" Chiaki smiled

Chiaki entered the bedroom full of sleepiness. She was so tired she almost face planted into the bed. However she noticed the balcony door was open. As soon as realized it, someone snuck up behind her and chloroformed her, again. Slowly her body went limp and her vision blurred. The person held her delicately as she passed out.

"I'm sorry" a familiar voice said.


	13. Hope vs Despair

Slowly Chiaki woke up to a ringing sound in her ear. She felt heavy but not in the usual sleepy way. Then she noticed she was laying on a cold hard floor. Her eyes eventually adjusted to be awake. Based on what she saw she was in some small room, but where was the door? Eventually her eyes spotted junko unconscious in the corner.

Chiaki sprung back a bit still very aware of how dangerous junko was. It took her a minute before she could convince herself that junko was harmless but then she spotted an obsidian dagger in junkos lap. Not too far from Chiaki was an opalite dagger. After confiscating both daggers Chiaki investigated the room. By the end Chiaki found no means of escape. As if sensing chiakis hopelessness, junko started to twitch in her sleep. Quickly Chiaki hid the daggers in her jacket before junko woke up.

"Uh Mukuro you bitch you're so useless" junko mumbled as she slowly regained consciousness.

Eventually junko snapped out of her daze.

"Damn it he betrayed me" junko said as she rubbed her head.

Then junko examined the situation before her.

"Oh I see" junko said," he expects us to kill each other, despair vs hope"

"Who are you talking about" Chiaki asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Junko asked," Mr edge lord himself"

"I don't get it" Chiaki said

"Geez your naive" junko said," I'm talking about izuru kamukura"

"Why would he try to make us kill each other" Chiaki asked.

"Because it's entertaining" junko said," can't say I don't see the appeal"

"We can't kill each other!" Chiaki said.

"Why not?" Junko asked," this is your chance to take revenge for what I did to your stupid friends"

"Don't call my friends stupid" Chiaki said," besides killing people is wrong no matter what"

"Why the hell is it so wrong" Junko asked.

"Because everyone has the right to live" Chiaki said," and killing others makes you lonely".

"Look at me I'm such a precious little angel" junko said trying to mimic Chiaki," everyone loves me because I'm so special and perfect".

"I never said I was perfect" Chiaki puffed her cheeks," I just know my problems aren't as important as my friends".

"Ah you're giving me diabetes you're so sweet and cinnamon rollish" junko said as she scratched her chest frantically," I'm allergic to hope you puffball"

"Really?" Chiaki asked," cause it seems to me you secretly want hope"

"How dare you" junko said with eyes narrowed," I'm the ultimate despair bitch!"

"You say that but really you're the ultimate analysts" Chiaki said pointing a finger at junko.

"Wha-what how did you get that truth bullet" junko asked.

"I got it from you" Chiaki said," when you analyzed the room you were able to make a clear hypothesis and prove it with evidence"

"Y y you..." Junko said as her hair frizzed up.

Then junko bursted into laughter.

"I'll admit it" junko smiled," I'm the ultimate analyst and proud of it"

"I get it now, the reason you spread despair is because you're bored" Chiaki said," that's why you kept me alive"

"Glad to see I wasn't wrong" junko said," but how does my character file change the situation?"

"Now that we understand each other we can work together" Chiaki said.

"What makes you think I'll agree" Junko asked

"I doubt someone as easily borden as you would like to stay in an empty room forever" Chiaki smiled," so will you help me"

"Fine" junko said," but you have to solve everything on your own"

"Okay, well it's a good thing I played a lot of assassins creed" Chiaki said before investigating the room again.

After a full sweep, Chiaki pieced together a plan.

"Um junko if it's not to much trouble could I sit on your shoulders" Chiaki asked.

"I don't see how yuri will help, but okay" junko said.

Once Chiaki was elevated she started to feel the ceiling. Finally she found a loose tile. With all her might, Chiaki pushed the tile, but to hardly any avail.

"Hey what's going on?" Junko asked.

"I found a loose tile, but it's really heavy" Chiaki explained.

"Try pushing it on one side till you flip it over" junko advised.

Chiaki did as she was told and before long it worked. Once the tile flipped over, Chiaki was able to push it out of the way, creating an opening.

"Um do you mind if I stand on your shoulders?" Chiaki asked

"Fine, go ahead" junko said.

Finally, Chiaki managed to escape the room, but she needed to get junko out. She investigated the circular room with a monotone tile. The red curtains grabbed her attention causing her to collect one or two. Using the curtains she was able to make a rope for junko. Once she placed one end under the tile she lowered the rest to junko.

"And here I thought you'd leave me" junko said.

"Like it or not we're in this together" Chiaki said.

After junko climbed out the room she took a minute to breathe.

"Uh this is why I don't work out" junko panted," besides mukuros supposed to do the heavy lifting"

Once junko regained her strength, Chiaki tossed the two daggers into the pit.

"Figures you'd hide the weapons, but why throw them away" Junko asked

"We don't need them" Chiaki said,"so do you know where we are"

"What made you get that idea" Junko asked

"The monokuma plush sitting over there" Chiaki said pointing to the monotone bear in a strange chair.

"Fine, I know this place" junko said," if I remember the exit should be over there"

"Okay then let's go" Chiaki said

"Right behind you link" junko said.

Chiaki opened the door to reveal what seemed to be a labyrinth. The walls were covered with ivory and fuzzy tv monitors that dimly lit the room. When Chiaki checked the door it said "GOAL".

"Something tells me your behind this" Chiaki said.

"You caught me pink handed" junko said.

"Was this built for me then" Chiaki asked.

"What makes you say that" Junko asked.

"How else would you create more despair without turning what people loved against them" Chiaki said," I'd be more surprised if izuru was behind this"

"You've learned well grasshopper" junko said.

"Now since we know who built it we can assume it's deadly" Chiaki said," so we need to take it slow and steady, but will also need something else"

Then Chiaki ran back into the other room and grabbed some curtains. Using her teeth, Chiaki tor into the curtain till she pulled out a line of thread.

"If we leave behind a trail of thread then we won't get lost" Chiaki said.

"That's fine and dandy but how do you expect to avoid the traps" Junko asked

"Will just have to tread lightly" Chiaki said.

Slowly the two walked through the labyrinth, narrowly avoiding traps left and right. Chiaki was almost out of breathe, but she carried on anyway. Eventually they found a safe enough spot to rest.

"Geez you're acting like you've never been chased by a boulder before" junko joked.

"Many times, but only in video games" Chiaki panted.

"Yah I'll admit when I first heard about your talent it sounded like Waifu bait" junko said," but no you're actually really smart"

"Thanks, you're really smart too" Chiaki said

"Well no shit Sherlock" junko said.

Once they rested enough, the two proceeded to venture through the labyrinth. They encountered more traps along the way, however these traps were more difficult to evade. Because of this Chiaki retained a few minor wounds. Some of which she got from protecting junko. Junko pretended not to care, but for some reason she did care.

Finally they made it to the elevator. Just in the nick of time, as chiakis exhaustion was catching up with her. Unfortunately the elevator wasn't there yet, but they could hear it coming.

Of course escape wouldn't be that easy, as the elevators soon revealed the next obstacle. The doors opened to reveal Izuru Kamukura.

"Chiaki Nanami and junko enoshima" Izuru said in the usual monotone voice "Hope and despair"

"Izuru please don't do this" Chiaki pleaded.

"I see now that your despair is just as predictable as everything else" Izuru said.

"Hey you take that back" junko growled," my despair is great and you know it"

"I've grown tired of your repetitive antics" Izuru said as his hand moved forwards his jacket.

Chiakis eyes widened before she lunged at Izuru. Of course Izuru saw this coming as he easily retaliated by tossing her to the side like a rag doll. Despite this Chiaki still got up and lunged at him again only to be pushed back like a rag doll again.

"Even now you would rather help others then yourself" Izuru said,"Why?"

"I can't let my friend hurt others especially you" Chiaki said "and even if junko did all those horrible things she's still human. We all are"

"You idiot don't ruin this for me" junko shouted," if I get killed by Izuru that's despairific".

"No that's just the easy way out" Chiaki said," that's why you don't hold onto hope, because it takes a lot to maintain compared to despair"

"Baka,Baka,Baka!" Junko said," how I live my life is not up to you!"

"I know but a life full of despair is lonely" Chiaki said," so don't subject yourself to it"

"So you want me to be blind an ignorant like you" junko said.

"No, despair will still happen no matter what but if you work through it you can learn and grow from it" Chiaki said," you just need someone you can trust"

Suddenly Chiaki moved towards junko.

"What you need is a friend" Chiaki said," so I'll be your friend"

"You don't mean that" junko accused

"Ignoring that your analysts skill would tell you otherwise, why else would I help you through the labyrinth" Chiaki asked.

"Damn it why do you have to shoot down my arguments" Junko said as she stomped her foot.

"Because like it or not you need a friend, one who isn't afraid to tell you the truth" Chiaki said," so please don't waste this opportunity".

"Fine" junko mumbled.

"I couldn't hear you" Chiaki said

"I said fine" junko yelled

Before she knew it, junko was being hugged by Chiaki.

"Thankyou, junko" Chiaki smiled.

"While I'll admit this is nice you're forgetting the long haired elephant in the room" junko said.

"No matter what stay behind me" Chiaki whispered in junkos ear real quietly.

Suddenly Chiaki turned her back to junko and stared into Izurus Crimson eyes.

"Neither of us are going to kill the other" Chiaki said," if you want to kill junko you'll have to shoot me first"

Izuru pulled out the pistol from his pocket and aimed. He pin pointed her head and was about to pull the trigger when he noticed his hand was shaking. Izuru tried to shake the feeling, but for some reason he couldn't.

"It's okay Izuru" Chiaki smiled," we don't have to hurt each other"

Izuru stared into chiakis soft pink eyes and saw the soft flames burning within them.

"We can be friends, again" Chiaki smiled as she stepped forward.

As soon as Chiaki moved, Izuru fired the pistol, however he missed. He had aimed right for her forehead, yet he only managed to scratch her cheek with the shot. Slowly the cut on chiakis cheek bled, but Chiaki kept walking. Again he fired, but he missed again. The stray bullet scratched chiakis arm creating another wound. Tears started to fill in chiakis eyes, yet she continued to walk towards Izuru with a smile. Then he lost grip of the pistol and dropped it.

Once Chiaki reached Izuru she embraced him. Izuru would've resisted, but his body refused to listen.

"You don't have to be alone" Chiaki said as she snuggled into his chest.

She could hear his heart growing in speed. When Chiaki looked up to Izuru, tears were streaming down his face. His face still stayed emotionless before he wrapped his arms around her. Then Izuru leaned into chiakis shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Izuru said in the usual monotone voice, yet Chiaki could sense the tiniest hint of sadness.

"It's in the past" Chiaki said," what matters is we can make a new future together"

"Hey if you're done with the snuggling, we should probably get out of here" junko said.

"Come with us" Chiaki said to Izuru.

"Very well" Izuru said

"And please don't run off this time" Chiaki said

"Fine" Izuru said

"Come on junko" Chiaki said as she held out her hand.

"Fine, but only because you are cute" junko said before taking chiakis hand.

With her free hand, Chiaki held Izurus hand.

"Going up" junko said as she pressed the button.

As they ascended, Chiaki couldn't help smiling. Now she knew for sure things would get better.

Once they climbed the final flight of stairs, the trio was back at hopes peak. Not too far Nagito was looking for Chiaki.

"Nagito" Chiaki called out.

Nagito turned to see Chiaki only to shiver a bit at the sight of junko an Izuru. Before Nagito could jump to conclusions, Chiaki spoke.

"Don't worry Nagito" Chiaki reassured," they are my friends now"

Nagito didn't exactly see how that made things better, but he trusted Chiaki and her angelic smile.

After a long awkward walk to the castle, full of suspicious glares, the four reached the castle.

"Good thing munakata isn't here yet" Chiaki sighed," but where is everyone else?"

"They went looking for you, but I'm sure they'll return" Nagito said," though I have some bad news".

"What is it" Chiaki asked worriedly.

"Follow me" Nagito said.


	14. Progression

Chiaki followed Nagito through the castle. Izuru and junko following close behind. As she walked, Chiaki could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Finally they reached a small room.

"Are you sure you want to know what's behind these doors" Nagito asked.

"If it concerns my friends then of course" Chiaki said.

Chiaki opened the door to find Chisa strapped to a chair.

"What happened" Chiaki trembled.

"The lobotomy took a hold of her and she returned to despair" Nagito said ,"don't be fooled she isn't like the other remnants"

"My did my precious student come to see me" Chisa stirred," come here Chiaki".

As if a spell had been cast on her, Chiaki couldn't resist moving towards her beloved teacher. The others stayed behind out of curiosity of what would happen.

"Ah there's my perfect little angel" Chisa smiled," I missed you"

Chisa was smiling, yet Chiaki didn't know if it was sincere.

"Miss yukizome?" Chiaki asked nervously.

"Please call me mother" Chisa said," you always did cling to me like a needy child and I'm pretty sure your birth parents are dead anyway"

The words she said were cold yet pretended to be playful. Chisas once beautiful smile was reduced to something more twisted an empty.

"A fragile little thing like you doesn't belong in this harsh world" Chisa spoke," but don't worry, we can go someplace better together"

Chiaki looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Let's end our lives together" Chisa said,"then will go to heaven"

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Chiaki said," we can't runaway from despair we have to face it"

Chiaki walked over to Chisa before hugging her.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to save you" Chiaki said," I promise"

"You can't save me" Chisa said," my brain has been permanently hardwired for despair"

"No I don't believe that" Chiaki said," I think there's still a way we just don't know it yet"

Chiaki hugged Chisa tightly before letting go and leaving. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Izuru, junko can you do me a favor?" Chiaki asked.

"What is it?" Junko asked

"I need you to hide" Chiaki said,"please"

"Fine but only cause we're friends" junko said

Izuru didn't speak a word, but Chiaki knew he agreed.

"Nagito, is there anybody else here" Chiaki asked

"Nekomaru should be back from the bathroom" Nagito said.

"Make sure nekomaru guards this room" Chiaki said," I'll go meet with munakata"

"Of course, but may I come with" Nagito asked.

"Okay but let me do the talking" Chiaki said.

"Sure" Nagito said," I'd do anything to watch the ultimate hope in action"

Once everyone was in place, Chiaki opened the door. Fortunately munakata had held up his promise to come alone.

"Welcome" Chiaki smiled.

Munakata took a while to answer as he was distracted by chiakis wounds.

"How did you get those wounds" munakata asked.

"I tripped" Chiaki lied

"I see" munakata said.

"come in, please" Chiaki offered

Munakata entered with a serious face.

'I wonder what Chisa loves about him' Chiaki thought.

"So tell me, where are the remnants" munakata asked.

"Oh well I'm sure komaeda is close by" Chiaki said "komaeda!"

On cue komaeda entered with the biggest smile on his face. Munakata stared intensely at him as if trying to look for his despair filled aura.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Nagito smiled as he offered a handshake.

"Tell me, is this man still in despair?" Munakata asked, brushing off Nagitos gesture.

"No, I was able to cure him" Chiaki said," however he and my other friends have been programed to seek out and create despair against their will"

"Explain" munakata said.

"Junko told me that the brainwashing caused them to seek out despair much like an animal seeks food" Chiaki said.

"I understand that part, but I don't know how a girl like yourself could free them from despair" munakata said.

"Oh well I was their class rep before all this happened" Chiaki said," but really I just asked them nicely to help me"

Munakata raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me for interjecting, but I believe I have the answer" Nagito said," You see Nanami has this special power to burn away despair and she's used it on multiple occasions, put simply she is hope in human form"

"Komaeda, I told you not to put me on a pedestal" Chiaki scolded.

"I'm sorry, but it's true" Nagito argued," you've always loved and supported us, so now we're returning the favor"

"Not always" Chiaki corrected," if miss yukizome hadn't reached out to me I would never of had the same level of confidence".

"Wait you know yukizome?" Munakata asked when a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, she was our teacher" Chiaki explained.

"Yes now I remember" munakata said," you were the class rep she spoke highly of"

"Really?" Chiaki asked with a little blush.

"If what she said was true then you really care for your friends" munakata said.

"Of course, I love all of my friends and they are all very precious to me" Chiaki said.

As she said that, munakata caught a glimpse of the soft pink flame burning in chiakis eyes.

"Very well you have my trust" munakata said," but tell me what are your plans"

"I've already cured my friends but their brains are still hard wired to yearn for despair" Chiaki explained," but if we could find a way to reverse the brainwashing then they would be fine"

"I believe I know of such a thing" munakata said," however it would require your friends to go to a secluded island for two months"

"Will they be safe?" Chiaki asked

"Of course only a few members of future foundation know of its existence" munakata said.

"Do you think it could fix someone who has been lobotomized?" Chiaki asked.

"No, but we do have the resources to reverse a lobotomy through surgery" munakata said," why do you ask?"

"Because I know someone who has been lobotomized" Chiaki said.

"Who?" Munakata asked.

"Chisa yukizome" Chiaki said.

"When and how" munakata asked in a deadly serious tone.

"It happened before the tragedy when she rescued me" Chiaki explained," she was captured by junko and lobotomized before turning my classmates to despair"

"Tell me then how is it that you are not a despair" munakata asked clenching his fist.

"Because junko isolated me from the world, but most of all I never let go of the hope miss yukizome gave me" Chiaki said holding her hands over her chest.

"Where is Chisa?" Munakata asked.

"She was with me for a while, but her lobotomy caught up to her so we had to restrain her" Chiaki explained.

"Take me to her" munakata demanded his voice cold and serious.

"Of course" Chiaki said a little scared.

Munakata passed by nekomaru and entered Chisas holding room.

"Ah munakata you came to rescue me" Chisa said," you have no idea what horrible things those remnants did to me"

Munakata stared at her in disbelief.

"What's the matter" Chisa asked.

"Is what that girl said true" munakata asked.

"Oh are you talking about Chiaki?" Chisa asked," isn't she the sweetest, I was thinking we should adopt her"

"Answer me" Munakata demanded," are you with despair"

"Of course not I'm on your side" Chisa lied,"kyousuke I tried to rescue Chiaki but those remnants captured me"

Munakata bit his lip.

"Please you have to save me and Chiaki before the remnants destroy everything we love" Chisa said.

"Explain this to me, nanami Chiaki" munakata demanded.

"Here I have proof she's lying" Chiaki said as Nagito handed her the laptop from before.

Then Chiaki opened up the laptop and clicked on a video before handing it to Munakata.

He looked to see a video of Chisa playing.

"Is this on?" Chisa asked

"It's on" Chiaki answered

"Okay" Chisa said before taking a deep breath;" Kyousuke if you're watching this then my lobotomy came back"

There was a slight pause.

"Please don't be mad and take it out on my students because it's my fault" Chisa said;" I wasn't thinking when I knew that my students were in danger"

"If anyone is to blame it's junko enoshima because she's the one who lobotomized me" Chisa said," if you look on my head there will be two scars from the lobotomy".

"Please kyousuke you have to listen to Chiaki and trust her for me" Chisa said," She's a very strong girl and I believe she will be the key to saving the world"

Then the video ended prompting munakata to stare blankly at Chisas still image.

Munakata then walked over to Chisa and examined her head. His eyes widened when he saw the scars. This prompted a single tear to stream down his face.

"Kyousuke you can't be fooled" Chisa said," those remnants are lying to you"

"Forgive me" munakata said before knocking Chisa unconscious.

"Mr munakata" Chiaki spoke up.

"I only silenced her" munakata reassured;" I couldn't bare to listen to her empty words"

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said as she lowered her head;" if I had been stronger I could've saved her"

"We are all in the blame" munakata said," what matters most is that we fix our mistakes"

Suddenly Chiaki leaped forward and hugged munakata. Tears streamed down her face all the while.

"Thankyou" Chiaki cried.

For once in a long time, munakata felt sincere empathy. Then he hugged Chiaki back.

"Together we will end this despair" munakata said.

Then Nekomaru and Nagito started to cry at the beautiful sight before them. This caused Chiaki to smile.

Slowly one by one, the remnants returned to the castle. As each remnant entered, munakata was surprised to se their eyes were no longer Crimson. He had doubts that peko was no longer in despair, but the others proved she always had red eyes. Once everyone returned, Chiaki gathered them for a meeting.

"So what's with the guy in the suite?" Hiyoko asked

"His name is Munakata and he is going to help us" chiaki said," so please be nice to him"

"Any friend of Chiakis is a friend of ours" Sonia said

"Thankyou everyone" Chiaki smiled," but now I have to ask you a very difficult question"

"Don't leave Ibuki in suspense" Ibuki said.

"Well in order to permanently free you from despair you'll have to enter the neo world program" Chiaki said "it's a virtual simulator on a secluded island that will erase your hunger for despair, but it will take two months"

There was some silence.

"My question is if you would want to do that" Chiaki said

In an instant the others replied with a simultaneous "yes".

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked," I don't want to force you against your will"

"We believe in you Chiaki because you've always believed and supported us" Nagito smiled.

"Thankyou everyone" Chiaki smiled

"Very well I'll contact a boat to take you all to jabberwock Island" munakata said.

"What about Chisa?"

"Will take her to future foundation headquarters and perform the surgery there" munakata said

"Thankyou mister munakata" Chiaki said

After munakata and the remnants dispersed, Chiaki went looking for junko and Izuru. Eventually she found junko hiding behind a curtain in the master bedroom.

"Daw you found me" junko said

"I'm glad to see you're doing okay" Chiaki said.

"Geez I guess this means we really are friends" junko said

"Of course" Chiaki smiled," though I need to tell you something"

"Is this a love confession" Junko asked

"I'm going to be leaving for awhile and I don't know if you can come" Chiaki said

"Geez way to give me despair" junko said.

"I'd stay with you if I could, but the others would kill you on the spot" Chiaki said.

"I could probably slip by if I manipulate the higher ups" junko said

"Still I don't want to take that chance" Chiaki said," so please promise to hold back on the despair"

"You know I can't do that if you're not with me" junko said," I create despair when I'm bored"

"Then there's only one other way you could come with me" Chiaki said," but I don't think you'll like it"

"What is it?" Junko asked.

"Would you be willing to enter the neo world program and give up on despair" Chiaki asked

"Hell No!" Junko said," despair is part of who I am"

"Then you can't come" Chiaki said.

"But that makes me want to go even more" junko whined," I could probably hide in the luggage"

"I'm sorry junko but you can't come" Chiaki said," I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, at least a month"

"A month!" Junko whined," I can hardly take a day without my only friend in the world"

"On the bright side you can despair over my absence" Chiaki said.

"You're right" junko said," uh you're so clever I love you"

"You're definitely an interesting friend to have" Chiaki said.

"Uh rejected again" junko said

"You're so over dramatic" Chiaki laughed.

"No the rest of the world is just under dramatic" junko argued.

"Well now that I told you I need to tell Izuru" Chiaki said.

"There is no need" Izuru said as he suddenly appeared behind Chiaki giving her a startle," I already know the situation"

"Then what are you planning to do?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm going to enter the neo world program" Izuru said," perhaps then I can retrieve my past self"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Certain" Izuru said.

"Ah no fair, he gets to go and I'm stuck here" junko whined,"I get it I'm just not good enough"

"I never said that" Chiaki argued," besides Izuru isn't the worlds most wanted right now"

"Fine" junko sighed

"Thankyou junko" Chiaki smiled before giving her a hug.

Junko savored every moment of the hug knowing it would be a while before she'd get another.

"Will you give me a kiss before you go, pretty please with a cherry on top" junko said with the biggest puppy dog eyes," then I promise I'll be mostly good"

"Fine, but only on the cheek" Chiaki sighed.

Then Chiaki gave junko a light kiss on her cheek. This prompted junko to go red with blush and her hair to get staticky.

"Truly a kiss from an angel" junko said

"I'll see you in the future junko" Chiaki waved before leaving.

Izuru soon followed after her, leaving junko and her frantically thumping heart alone.

Together Chiaki and Izuru looked for munakata till they found him.

"Um mister munakata" Chiaki asked

"What is it?" Munakata asked

"I have another friend who would like to enter the neo world program" Chiaki said prompting Izuru to enter.

For a while munakata looked over Izuru before speaking.

"Very well" munakata said.

"Thankyou mister munakata" Chiaki smiled

"The boat will be arriving shorty, so I suggest you and your friends better prepare" munakata said

"Of course" Chiaki said.


	15. Jabberwock Island

One by one the remnants boarded the boat. Though Chiaki was still a little nervous.

"What's wrong" munakata asked as he held an unconscious Chisa.

"I'm just a little worried" Chiaki admitted," It feels so long since we use to go to hopes peak"

"That is understandable" munakata said

"But even if it ended in chaos I'm glad that I made memories there" Chiaki said," if it never existed then would still be alone"

Once again the pink flame of hope sparked in chiakis eyes.

"That's why I'm going to do my very best to build a world for all my friends and me to be happy" chiaki said with determination.

"I see Chisa really rubbed off on you" munakata smiled.

"I owe everything to her" Chiaki said

"Hey we don't have all day ya know" Hiyoko yelled from the boat.

"I guess we better go" Chiaki said.

"Don't worry, we can talk later" munakata reassured.

...

The ride over to jabberwock island took about four hours. During that time Chiaki chatted with the others until Izuru pulled her to the side.

"What is it?" Chiaki asked

"I need to speak with you in private" Izuru said

"Okay" Chiaki said with a bit of blush.

Then Izuru took her hand before pulling her to some place secluded. When he held her hand, Chiaki noticed it was the same as hajimes.

"What did you need?" Chiaki asked.

"Tell me who I was" Izuru said

"Oh well, we spent about a month together, but I remember hajime was always working hard" Chiaki said," even though he lost to me in games every time he never seemed to give up"

"Did you love him?" Izuru asked

"Of course he was my friend and the first person I befriended on my own" Chiaki said with her hand over her heart.

"I meant romantically" Izuru said

"Oh I'm sorry" Chiaki said as she blushed," well I don't really know myself"

Izuru sighed.

"Maybe I did and I just never knew it" Chiaki said," but I'm certain that I was happy to have him as a friend and I will never regret the memories we made together"

"What if you never see him again" Izuru asked," what would you do then"

"I'd be sad of course, but I think hajime would want me to keep going forward" Chiaki smiled," so I'd keep living for my friends and for myself"

"Hey Chiaki where did you go?" Ibuki hollered," Ibuki made a triangle for you to play"

"I'm sorry but I have to go" Chiaki whispered," let's talk again"

"I'm here" Chiaki said as she walked out of hiding.

"Yay ibukis getting the band back together" Ibuki cheered.

...

After a few more hours, they finally reached jabberwock island. There the remnants prepared to enter the simulation.

"I'm sure by the time we wake up Chiaki will have fixed the whole world" Nagito smiled

"Geez your such a suck up" Hiyoko said.

"Ibuki can't wait to see what songs she'll write in the simulation" Ibuki said.

"I'm more concerned about the food" the imposter said.

"I've never cooked with pixels before" Teruteru said.

"If it's an island then there better be animals" Gundam said

"Perhaps if they're AIs they'll let me pet them" peko said

"Don't worry cause if there's some vicious monster in there I'll beat the crap out of it" Akane said.

"I doubt they'd put that in a therapy program" Mahiru said

"I hope they have a bath house" Sonia said

"Me too" Souda said

"Even if it's a simulation I'll help any of you if you get sick or injured" Mikan said

"Please it's not like anyone's going to lose an eye" fuyuhiko said.

"Not on my watch" nekomaru said.

"I'll see you guys when you wake up" Chiaki said

One by one the remnants entered the simulation except one.

"Are you nervous?" Chiaki asked

"I am never nervous" Izuru said," I simply wanted the privacy"

"What for" Chiaki asked.

Then out of no where Izuru kissed Chiaki on the cheek making her turn a bright red.

"What was that for?" Chiaki asked still very flustered.

"I wanted to see your reaction" Izuru said

"Well I hope you're happy" Chiaki said.

"For once I am" Izuru said.

"Then I hope you can continue to be happy" Chiaki said after finally calming herself," I'll see you when you wake up"

Izuru didn't respond and soon entered the simulation.

"Um excuse me" a feminine voice asked.

Chiaki looked to see a girl on one of the computer screens. She had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello" Chiaki asked

"Hello my name is Chidori fujisaki" the girl said slowly.

"My name is Chiaki nanami" Chiaki smiled,"what are you doing on a computer screen"

"I'm an artificial intelligence or AI for short" Chidori explained.

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, me and my sister are going to be watching over the participants in the neo world" Chidori explained.

"Then will you make sure my friends are all safe and sound" Chiaki asked.

"I'll try but I'm not very good at socializing because I lack a strong personality" Chidori said," I wanted to ask if I could borrow your appearance and personality"

"Is that why you started to talk to me" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, I read everyone's memories and they all love you very dearly" Chidori said

"Then if it makes you and everyone happy you can take on my image" Chiaki said," But don't restrict yourself to be an exact copy of me"

"I will, thank you very much" Chidori said

"Maybe after the simulation we can all be friends with you" Chiaki smiled.

"What is a friend?" Chidori asked.

"I'm sure they will teach you" Chiaki said," but for the most part a friend is someone you can trust and play with"

"You are very kind" Chidori said.

"You are too" Chiaki smiled

"I need to go, but I would like to see you again" Chidori said

"I'm sure will meet in the future" Chiaki smiled.

"Goodbye" Chidori said before disappearing from the screen.

Chiaki looked over her friends before leaving.

...

Chiaki was prepared to get back on the boat when she noticed munakata talking to a boy with an ahoge like hajime. Next to him was a girl with lavender hair and another girl with blue hair. Munakata noticed chiakis presence and approached her.

"This is Naegi, Kirigiri, and maizano" munakata explained," They along with their friends are going to be watching over the neo world.

"Oh, thankyou very much" Chiaki bowed.

"Aww you're so cute" maizano said

"It is an honor to meet someone as note worthy as yourself" kirigiri said.

"Yah you're a real inspiration to us" Naegi said.

"Really?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we'd still be hiding in hopes peak" Naegi said.

"You see junko tried to turn us to despair by various means" maizano said," but then she showed us the live video from when she tried to turn you into despair"

"You fought her and proved that we could take control of our future, so we did" kirigiri said.

"I'm glad you can be happy now" Chiaki smiled

"Same, that's why we're going to do are best to take care of your friends" Maizono smiled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go" munakata said.

"Okay, I hope to see you all in the future" Chiaki waved goodbye before following munakata.

...

Back on the boat, Chiaki was a little bored without her friends. Then munakata approached her.

"How is miss yukizome?" Chiaki asked.

"We've placed her on heavy sedatives, but she should be safe" munakata said.

"Oh okay" Chiaki said still a little worried for Chisa.

"Miss nanami where do you live" munakata asked

"I was born and raised in Kanazawa" Chiaki said," Why do you ask"

"Unfortunately i believe your birth parents are dead" munakata said.

"Ohh" Chiaki said rather heart broken.

"That is why I would like to take it upon myself to raise you as my adopted daughter" munakata said," I know Chisa was like a mother to you so when she recovers she can be your surrogate mother"

Chiaki didn't know what to say.

"Together Chisa an I will take care of you and give you the happy life you deserve" munakata said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Absolutely" munakata said.

"Then thank you, dad" Chiaki smiled before hugging her new adoptive father.

Munakata was once again touched by sincere emotion as he hugged his adopted daughter.


	16. Future Foundation

By the time they reached future foundation headquarters, Chiaki was ready to fall asleep. Unfortunately she had to stay awake for questioning. Munakata would of argued against it, but he knew it was necessary for clearing up suspicion.

"They're just going to ask a few questions, so just answer honestly" munakata said.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nanami" Tengan said," we've heard a few things about you"

"Like what" Chiaki asked a little nervous.

"Well for one we have witnesses that say you can control the remnants" Tengan said," We've also seen from junkos broadcast that you know junko firsthand"

"I don't control my friends I just ask for their help" Chiaki explained," I only know junko because I was her captive for a while"

"Why did she take you captive?" Tengan asked

"She wanted me to be the hope to her despair" Chiaki said.

"Interesting" Tengan said as he stroked his beard," tell me munakata why did you bring this girl here?"

"She requested to come" munakata said.

"I see now why would you want to come to future foundation, nanami?" Tengan asked

"I want to be there for miss yukizome like she was there for me" Chiaki said.

"That reminds me, why does yukizome need surgery?" Tengan asked.

"Unfortunately she was lobotomized by junko enoshima" munakata said," it was against her will"

"If word gets out that a branch leader was in despair it could cause some unrest" Tengan said.

"If we fix it now we will be more likely to avoid any trouble" munakata said.

"Very well, but if word gets out it will be on your head" Tengan said.

"No! It's my fault" Chiaki said," Chisa risked her life to save me from junko, so if anyone's to blame it's me"

Tengan and munakata were silent.

"It's my fault that the remnants of despair came to be, because I let junko manipulate them into despair behind my back" Chiaki said.

"Munakata you may proceed with the surgery" Tengan said," As for you miss nanami I'd like to speak with you some more"

Chiaki agreed and let munakata take Chisa to the medical wing. Then Chiaki followed Tengan to the kitchen.

...

"What's your favorite tea?" Tengan asked.

"I'm fine with anything" Chiaki said

"Very well then I'll make some jasmine tea" Tengan said.

Once the tea was made, the two sat at the kitchen table.

"I must say you are quit brave" Tengan said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help the ones I care about" Chiaki said.

"I'm glad to see a youngster like you filled with determination" Tengan laughed," Chisa must of really rubbed off on you"

"Yep, that's why I want to help her overcome her despair like she did for me" Chiaki said

"Oh and how did Chisa free you from despair" Tengan asked.

"Before hopes peak I was always alone and afraid that I could never make friends because of my talent" Chiaki said," but then Chisa reached out to me and showed me that I could make friends with my talent"

"You must really love her then" Tengan said.

"Of course, she's like a mother to me" Chiaki said.

"Well considering your good role model I doubt you're part of despair" Tengan said," still I'm curious as to how you evaded junkos despair when you were in such close proximity to her"

"I don't really know myself, I guess I just continued to believe in my friends" Chiaki said," Maybe I would've given in to despair had Izuru not interfered"

Suddenly Tengans eyes widened.

"From what we've gathered Izuru kamukura never interferes" Tengan said,"we were hesitant to call him a remnant because he never acted out on despair"

"He said he wanted to see hope and despair fight" Chiaki explained.

"I see, so to him you represent hope while junko represents despair" Tengan said.

"Even junko saw it that way" Chiaki said," that's why she kept me close to her"

"We've often theorized on why junko acts the way she does, but I'm curios as to what you think of junko" Tengan said.

"I think junko is like Izuru in that they're both bored of things they can predict" Chiaki said," junko spreads despair because she thinks it is unpredictable"

"If you were given the chance would you kill junko" Tengan asked.

"I've never liked the idea of killing, but I think even junko is capable of change" Chiaki said

"Why is that?" Tengan asked.

"I've seen people change for better and for worse so I think junko is no different" Chiaki said.

"Hah you truly are an embodiment of hope" Tengan laughed," if only more people were like you"

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted when juzo sakakura entered.

"Sakakura what are you doing here?" Tengan asked.

"Where's the girl?" Juzo asked

"Um do you mean me?" Chiaki asked.

"Are you Chiaki nanami?" Juzo asked

"Yes, do you need me for something?" Chiaki asked

"Is everything you told munakata true" juzo asked

"Yes" Chiaki said

"How do we know you didn't brainwash him like yukizome" juzo asked

"I swear I didn't do anything to trick him" Chiaki said.

"You could just be lying so you can weasel your way into future foundation" juzo said

"Sakakura enough" Munakata shouted from the doorway.

Instantly juzo was quite as munakata walked in.

"Nanami has already proven to me she is not in despair" munakata said," if she was a part of despair she wouldn't have told me about yukizomes lobotomy or used the remnants against me"

"Based on the conversation I had with her, nanami has shown she is a supporter of hope" Tengan said.

"Tch" juzo growled under his breathe.

"Sakakura I prohibit you from harming nanami, understood?" Munakata said

"Fine, but don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with her" juzo said.

"It's your decision, however you should know that Chiaki is now my adoptive daughter" munakata said.

"Wh..How?" Juzo asked.

"It's the least I can do for her after all she's been through" munakata said.

"Fine, do whatever you want" juzo said before stomping out of the kitchen.

"It seems his temper never changes" Tengan said.

"Yeaaaah" Chiaki yawned before falling asleep.

"She's had a long day" munakata said.

"Understandable" Tengan said," I'm sure we have a room available"

So munakata picked Chiaki up, careful not to wake her up, and took her to an available room.

...

Once munakata found a good room, he tucked Chiaki into bed like any good father would.

"Sweet dreams" munakata smiled before leaving the room.

...

Halfway through the night, Chiaki woke up. She was thirsty so she decided to go get some water from the kitchen. The when she opened the door she saw juzo with his piercing glare.

"Mister sakakura?" Chiaki asked," what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping an eye on a potential mole" sakakura said.

"You mean me" Chiaki said

"You catch on quick, but tell me why are you going out this late" Juzo asked

"I'm thirsty so I'm going to get water" Chiaki said

"Likely story" juzo said sarcastically.

"You want to come with me then" Chiaki asked

"Fine" juzo said

...

For a while the two walked in silence until Chiaki spoke up.

"So why do you think I'm part of despair?" Chiaki asked

"I have my reasons" juzo said.

"Is it because I'm close with munakata" Chiaki asked causing juzos fists to clench.

"I don't trust anybody, okay" juzo said sounding a little pissed.

"But you trust munakata" Chiaki said making juzos clinch even harder.

"Sure he's my friend" juzo said though he had trouble with saying friend.

"Wait you don't just like him as a friend because-" Chiaki said before juzo covered her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud" juzo threatened to which Chiaki nodded.

"So I was right" Chiaki said.

"Fine, but don't tell anybody" juzo said

"Of course" Chiaki nodded," though you should tell him"

"Please I could never do that" juzo said," besides he already has yukizome".

"Love triangles are very difficult, but if you all get along then why can't you just share him" Chiaki asked.

"Geez you're optimistic" juzo said.

"You say that as if I'm ignorant" Chiaki said.

"Prove me otherwise" juzo challenged.

"One time I managed to complete two separate love routes at the same time" Chiaki said.

"What are you talking about?" Juzo asked

"Oh it's a dating sim" Chiaki said

"Video games don't count as personal experience" juzo said.

"I beg to differ" Chiaki said with her cheeks puffed.

Finally they reached the kitchen. There Chiaki got her ever so needed water. After a few sips, juzo escorted Chiaki back to her room.

...

"Thankyou for hearing me out" Chiaki smiled as she opened the door to her room.

"Sure, I guess you really aren't despair" juzo said," but don't tell anyone about you know"

"My lips are sealed" Chiaki said," but does this mean you could potentially be my other adoptive father"

"Just go" juzo said.

...

Once Chiaki curled back into bed she fell right back to sleep. In her dreams she dreamed she was on a picnic with Chisa, Munakata, and all her friends. However one person was missing.

Junko enoshima


	17. Mothers Little Helper

The next morning Chiaki and Munakata went to the kitchen for breakfast. There Chiaki waited nervously as she barely ate.

"Is something troubling you?" Munakata asked.

"I'm worried about mother" Chiaki said.

"I assure you our resources are top of the line" munakata said.

"What do you think she'll be like when she wakes up" Chiaki asked.

"The brain is a delicate thing, so I imagine she may be disoriented at first and very weak" munakata said," but I'm sure she can power through the recovery"

"Still I want to help her and repay all that she's done for me" Chiaki said," so can I be her nurse?"

"I'll check with the doctors but I'm sure they would allow it" munakata said," of course you'd have to learn from a nurse at first until you can take care of Chisa by yourself"

"Thankyou papa" Chiaki smiled.

Once again Munakatas heart melted as he saw his adopted daughter smile. Perhaps because it was similar to Chisas smile.

At that moment Munakatas phone started to ring. He answered instantly and listened intently. Finally he ended the call before addressing Chiaki.

"The surgery went well and now she is slowly waking up" munakata said," are you ready to see her?"

"Yes" Chiaki said without a second thought.

...

Once they arrived at the ward, a nurse led Chiaki and munakata to Chisas ward.

"She might not recognize you at first and she will be very sensitive so talk in a whisper" the nurse said.

They entered Chisas room very quietly before the nurse left. Chisa laid asleep in the bed all the while looking at piece. A big patch of her hair had been shaved in order to keep the surgery area clean, but aside from that chisa looked the same. When Chiaki got close she smelled the faintest smell of tangerines. Then Chisas eyes started to move signaling her awakening.

"Wh...where am I?" Chisa asked in a faint voice.

"Chisa it is me munakata" Munakata said softly," you are safe and sound so don't panic"

"Kyousuke I'm glad you're here" Chisa smiled

Then Chisa noticed Chiaki.

"Nanami?" Chisa asked," what are you doing here?"

Chiaki didn't really know how to respond.

"She wanted to see you so I brought her with me" munakata said.

"Oh nanami you're so sweet" Chisa said," come here"

From just from those few words, Chiaki could feel Chisas warmth and love. Knowing Chisa was alright, Chiaki stepped forward before starting to tear up. Chisa responded by placing a calm hand on chiakis cheek.

"It's okay nanami, cry until those tears run dry" Chisa said.

Instantly Chiaki released all her bottled feelings. Everything from her fear to her sadness came out through her tears. Chisa saw all the pain and decided to comfort nanami by pulling her into a warm embrace. As Chiaki cried Chisa patted her back tenderly.

Eventually Chiakis tears ran dry signaling her to exit the embrace. She cried so much that her face had become flushed.

"Thank You for everything miss yukizome" Chiaki said

"Please, call me Chisa" Chisa yawned ," sorry, but I feel rather sleepy"

"It's okay" Chiaki said," get some more rest and I'll be here when you wake up again"

"Thank you nanami, you're such a good girl" Chisa smiled with sleepy eyes.

Then Chisa fell right back to sleep.

"I'm sorry if i took over" Chiaki said.

"No you did what you needed to do" munakata said.

...

Some time passed before Chisa woke up again. In that time munakata worked while Chiaki practiced with a nurse. This time Chisa was a bit more lively, but most of her body was still fatigued.

"Hi Chisa it's me nanami" Chiaki said

"Yes now I remember, but can I ask you something?" Chisa asked.

"Of course" Chiaki said

"Why am I in the hospital?" Chisa asked

Fortunately Chiaki and munakata had worked out an alternative story. However they weren't sure how much Chisa would forget.

"You had an accident and hit your head pretty badly" Chiaki lied.

"I guess that's why I don't remember" Chisa said," when did it happen?"

"On September 15th" Chiaki said.

"Well hopefully I can get out of the hospital and back to teaching soon" Chisa said," how are my students"

"They're doing very well, but the schools been temporarily shut done due to the parade" Chiaki said.

"I see, that's unfortunate but at least everyone is safe and out of harms way" Chisa said.

"Um Chisa I need to give you a bath if that's okay" Chiaki said

"Of course" Chisa said.

It took a lot of chiakis strength to help Chisa into the wheelchair. Due to the surgery, Chisas body needed time to adjust and recover. This meant Chiaki would have to help her if Chisa wanted to go anywhere. Chisa would also need to work on her motor skills if she wanted to grip things like she used to. Every now and then Chisa would forget things and become disoriented, but that's when Chiaki would help her regain herself. Based on what Chisa said she remembered, munakata concluded Chisa forgot everything from the day of her lobotomy to turning back into despair.

In the bath, Chiaki made sure to scrub out the dried blood from Chisas hair. Then she helped wash the rest of Chisas body.

"I'm so fortunate to have you as my helper" Chisa said," though don't you have to be somewhere else?"

"No, I don't really have anything to do, so I decided I'd help my favorite teacher" Chiaki said.

"You're so sweet" Chisa smiled faintly," though I feel bad that you have to sleep in that stuffy chair"

"I can fall asleep anywhere it's really not a problem" Chiaki said

"Still, I feel like I need to reward you for taking such good care of me" Chisa said," so why don't you sleep in bed with me"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Of course, anything for my precious student"

That night Chisa and Chiaki slept in the same bed again. In bed, Chisa wrapped her arms around Chiaki as if she was a stuffed animal. Chiaki didn't mind the embrace because it was coming from someone she loved very much. Thanks to the warmth and faint scent of tangerines, Chiaki fell asleep instantly.

That night Chiaki had another dream. In the dream Chisa and Munakata held her hands like parents do for their child. She was happy until they walked to the nearby gallows. There all her friends were waiting for her. Chiaki was confused until Junko forward stepped forward and wrapped the rope around her neck. Before Chiaki could jump to junkos defense the rope was lifted. Chiaki tried to go and help Junko, but Chisa and Munakata wouldn't let her go. Then it was too late to save Junko as her lifeless hanging body was moved by the breeze.


	18. Childs Play

The next day Chisa made a request.

"Chiaki could you cut my hair" Chisa asked

"Why?" Chiaki asked

"It keeps getting in the way and I hate having you take care of it" Chisa said

"If you want to I guess I can try try" Chiaki said

"Excellent and if I can I'd like you to cut it to the length of your hair" Chisa said

"Okay, I'll do my best" Chiaki said

...

After the haircut, Chisas hair curled at the ends and started to glow orange a bit. Due to the state of the world, Chisa had lost the bright orange color in her hair but now it was slowly coming back.

"This feels so much better" Chisa said

"I'm glad" Chiaki smiled

"Now all I need is my ribbon" Chisa said

Immediately Chiaki helped tie Chisas ribbon into her hair.

"Oh you're such a dear" Chisa smiled," oh I know why don't you take my extra ribbon"

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Chisa smiled

So without any complaint Chisa tied her extra ribbon into chiakis hair.

"Oh you look so precious" Chisa said.

"I like it too" Chiaki smiled

...

After Chisa went to bed, Chiaki went to get a late night snack. She was just about to reach the vending machine when she saw munakata.

"Is something wrong" Chiaki asked

"I need to speak with you" munakata said

"About what?" Chiaki asked

"I have to go investigate a place called Towa city and I want you to come with me" munakata said

"What about mother?" Chiaki asked

"I've tasked Sakakura to look out and protect her while we are gone" munakata said

"Okay, but why do you want me to come" Chiaki asked

"For starters I believe your ability could be very useful to my mission" munakata said," secondly your cooperation would help clear up any suspicion the future foundation may have regarding you"

"Okay, then I'll do my best" Chiaki said," but can I say goodbye to mother?"

"Of course" munakata smiled

...

The next morning, after she had packed, Chiaki went to say goodbye to Chisa.

"Chisa I'm going to gone for a little bit so I came to say goodbye" Chiaki said

"Where are you going" Chisa asked

"I'm going to go checkup on the others and see how they are doing" Chiaki said

"You truly are a class rep" Chisa smiled," alright, go out there and keep doing your best"

"I'll comeback as soon as I can" Chiaki said

"Don't worry, I can wait" Chisa smiled

After one last goodbye hug, Chiaki was off to Towa city with munakata.

...

On the boat ride there, Chiaki and munakata played go-fish.

"So why are we going to Towa?" Chiaki asked

"We received reports of prisoners being held there" munakata said," that and a few possible despair sightings"

"What's it like in Towa city?" Chiaki asked

"It's a very peaceful place and is highly advanced when it comes to technology" munakata said," while despair broke loose it seemed Towa city managed to avoid it"

"Interesting" Chiaki said," do you have a king?"

"Go fish" munakata said

...

After a long ride full of card games, they finally reached Towa city. Instantly Chiaki was relieved to see a fully functional civilization again. Everything from the blue sky and the bustling streets ringed peace and normalcy.

"Surprising isn't it?" Munakata asked

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see civilization again" Chiaki said

"The mission comes first, but I'm sure nobody would care if we toured Towa city after the mission" munakata said

"Really?" Chiaki asked

"Of course" munakata smiled.

...

Once the boat was docked, the two started to walk towards Towa hills.

"So can you tell me more about the mission" Chiaki asked

"In due time" Munakata said" for now we will be meeting with the leader of Towa city"

"Okay" Chiaki nodded

As they walked, Chiaki looked around at the bustling city. She definitely felt relieved to see just normal people going about their day. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Chiaki spotted what seemed to be a child with blue hair. Before she could process what she was seeing the kid vanished.

"Is something wrong?" Munakata asked

"No, I just thought I saw something" Chiaki said

"I'm sure it was just your imagination" Munakata said

With those reassuring words, Chiaki was able to brush off her strange sighting.

...

Finally they reached, Towa hills. They entered without a thought and all seemed well. All they had left was an elevator ride before they reached the leaders office. Chiaki wasn't to fond of elevators after despair Chisa had thrown her into one, but she endured thanks to her step fathers presence. Eventually the doors opened allowing the two to proceed to the leaders office.

Munakata opened the door to see no sign of the Towa leader. That is until he looked behind the desk.

"Chiaki stay back" Munakata said.

Chiaki did as she was told and avoided a nasty sight because of it. Then she heard the sound of the door locking followed by a gas bomb. Immediately the room was enveloped with a sleeping gas. Chiaki tried to hold her breathe but eventually breathed it in. As she fell asleep, Munakata managed to crawl towards her and hold her tight. Chiaki looked up at her adoptive father one last time before passing out.

...

Slowly Chiaki woke up to the murmurs of others. She couldn't make out what they were saying but they sounded young. Eventually she snapped out of her daze enough to open her eyes. When she did she found herself lying on a red bed in some strange room, but that wasn't all. Standing at the end of her bedside were five strange children.

"Yay, the Queen is awake" the child in the wheel chair said.

"Wow she's like totally adorbs" the girl with pink hair said

"Golly to think someone so beautiful gets to be the queen of hope" the boy in the mask said," if only I was handsome then people would respect me"

"Geez you're such a downer" the boy with red hair said.

"Let's not forget why we brought her here" the boy with blue hair said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Chiaki asked

"We're the Warriors of hope" the red haired boy said proudly

"Could you tell me your names though, please?" Chiaki asked.

"I was going to get that, but I'll say it now" the red haired boy said," my name is masaru daimon and I'm the leader"

"I'm nagisa shingetsu the vice leader" the blue haired boy said

"Kotoko utsagi is the name and collecting cute things is my game" the pink haired girl said

"You can call me jataro, though it's not like you'll remember" the boy in the mask said.

"And Monaca is Monaca" the girl in the wheelchair said.

"I see, my name is Chiaki nanami" Chiaki said

"We know that" masaru said," you're the queen of hope"

"Not anymore" Chiaki said," is that why you caught me?"

"We didn't capture you, we saved you silly" kotoko said

"From what?" Chiaki asked

"That nasty adult, obviously" masaru said

"No he wasn't a threat to me" Chiaki explained," he's actually my adoptive father"

"She must have been brainwashed" nagisa said

"Tell me what happened to the adult that was with me" chiaki asked

"We locked him up" Monaca smiled," we'd figured you would want to be the one to punish him"

"Why do you think he was hurting me?" Chiaki asked

"Because that's all adults ever do" nagisa said

"While I'll admit there are some pretty rotten adults there's also a lot of really nice ones" Chiaki said," please don't hurt him"

"Geez and we had such a fun game planned out" masaru said

"Well then why don't I make you five a deal" Chiaki said," I'll play a game of your choice with each one of you"

"That sounds fun" masaru said

"What's in it for you" nagisa asked

"If I win the majority then you have to let me and the adult that was with me go" Chiaki said

"Then if we win you have to stay with us forever" Monaca said

"Deal" Chiaki said.

...

First up was masarus game.

"Okay who ever crosses the finish line first wins" masaru said

While Chiaki was good at racing games it didn't translate to real life ability. Within a minute Chiaki lost the first game to masaru.

"Ha one point for the warriors of hope" masaru said triumphantly.

Despite her loss, Chiaki refused to lose hope.

"Good game" Chiaki smiled," you're really fast"

"Well obviously because I'm the leader" masaru said.

"That's not it" Chiaki said," rather you're fast because you put a lot of time and passion into practicing"

"Whatever" masaru said

"Still I think it's great how you want to help your friends" Chiaki said

"What do you mean by that" masaru asked

"I know what it's like to be leader, so I can tell when someone else has skills to be a leader" Chiaki smiled," though can I ask you something since you're the leader?"

"What?" Masaru asked

"Why are you against adults?" Chiaki asked

"Because all they ever do is hurt kids" masaru said

"That's not entirely true" Chiaki said

"What do you know" masarue said

"I know because if it weren't for my teacher I would still be alone" Chiaki said," while there are some nasty adults out there, there are also adults who want to help you grow"

"No they just want to control us by making us follow their stupid rules" masaru shouted," they're lying, abusive, no good demons"

Before he knew it, Chiaki gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" Masaru sniffed

"Whenever you get emotional it's best to let it all out to someone who cares" Chiaki said

"I'm not a sniveling coward" masaru protested

"I never said you were" Chiaki said," However even brave leaders have to cry from time to time otherwise they'll lose control"

A few seconds after she said that, masaru bursted into tears. Lucky for him the other warriors of hope weren't around. Instead it was just him and Chiaki in a a comforting hug. After masaru shed his last tear, Chiaki helped him wipe away the rest of his tears.

"Don't you feel better" Chiaki asked

"Yeah I guess, but don't tell the others" masaru said

""It'll be our secret" Chiaki smiled

...

Next up was Jataros game. For his game both he and Chiaki had to put together separate broken mirrors while blindfolded. Jataros long sleeves kept his hands safe from harm while Chiaki was given protective gloves.

This time Chiaki was in her element. She started with the edges first before working towards the center. Meanwhile jataro was struggling with his mirror puzzle. Eventually Chiaki got the last piece in before calling victory.

"Ah that's just my luck that a worthless slime ball like me would cost the team a point" jataro said

" it's okay" Chiaki said," you tried your best"

"Great not only am I hideous, but I'm also a dummy" jataro said.

"you're not hideous" Chiaki said,"in fact I think you're rather cute"

"What? You're lying there's no way a zombie like me is cute" jataro said," if you saw my face you're eyes would melt out of their sockets from sheer horror"

"Is that why you wear that mask?" Chiaki asked

"Yes, I have to hide my face otherwise everyone's heads will explode" jataro said

"That's very thoughtful of you" chiaki said," but I don't think you need to beat yourself up over your appearance"

"But appearance is everything" jataro said

"Not to me" Chiaki said," what's most important is how you are on the inside"

"You mean my organs" jataro asked

"Not exactly" Chiaki smiled,"rather the way you view yourself and interact with others"

"Oh then I guess I'm just as ugly on the inside" jataro said

"Nope, I think you have a sweet heart you just need to have a little more confidence in yourself" Chiaki said," everything starts with belief in yourself"

"Oh then I guess I could try" jataro said

"Don't worry I'll cheer you on" Chiaki smiled as she patted Jataros head.

...

After Jataros game came kotokos game. This time the game was Daruma otoshi(falling Daruma), a game Chiaki had never played.

"Um how do you play?" Chiaki asked

"We each take turns knocking the bottom blocks out" kotoko explained," you win when you get the Daruma on the ground or if the other person makes the tower collapse"

"Got it" Chiaki said with confidence

Slowly each girl calculated their moves. Finally the game was won when kotoko knocked over the tower.

"Drats I lost" kotoko said," now how am I supposed to impress Monaca?"

"It's okay, what matters is you gave it your best" Chiaki said," next time you play just be more gentle"

"Gen...tle?" Kotoko asked as if she saw a ghost.

Based on kotokos paling face, Chiaki could tell something was wrong.

"N-no I don't want...gentle" kotoko cried," I-I'll do anything, please just not that. I'll do my best at singing, and acting. So pleaaase anything but gentle..."

"Wait just look into my eyes and breathe" Chiaki commanded

Kotoko obeyed, but still seemed very upset.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked in a soft voice.

"No" kotoko cried

"What can I do to help you" Chiaki asked

"Just don't be gentle" kotoko cried even more

"Take a breath" Chiaki said," look nothing's going to happen to you"

As kotoko breathed in an out and took Chiakis words into consideration. She still cried, but Chiaki knew she needed it. Eventually kotoko calmed down enough to speak and dry her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chiaki asked to which kotoko nodded

"I hate adults they're so nasty and demonic" kotoko said

"It's true that there are nasty adults out there, but I know a few who aren't like that at all" Chiaki said

"Then where are they?" Kotoko asked," why didn't they save me when I needed them?"

"I don't know" Chiaki said," but what's important is you have someone now"

"You mean you?" Kotoko asked

"Of course" Chiaki smiled," and maybe in the future I can introduce you to a very kind adult that helped me time and time again"

"Then I'll do it" kotoko smiled

"I'm glad to hear it" Chiaki said," you're very strong kotoko"

"Thankyou" kotoko said a little surprised.

...

Chiaki was in the lead, but not for long considering her next opponent was Nagisa. Nagisas game of choice was a timed math test. Unfortunately Chiaki wasn't as good as math, but the math on the test involved equations she never even heard before. Ten minutes before the time was up, Nagisa completed his test with a perfect score.

"Wow, I'm impressed you were able to get a perfect score" Chiaki said

"It's really not that hard for me considering my talent" Nagisa said

"Do you believe your talent is everything?" Chiaki asked

"Of course" Nagisa said," without it nobody would expect anything from me and I'd be a disposable nobody"

"That's not true" Chiaki said," even if you didn't have a talent, I'd believe in you"

"Do you really think that?" Nagisa asked

"Of course" Chiaki said," now that I think about it you remind me of a boy I knew"

"In what way" Nagisa asked

"Well he didn't have a talent, but he thought it was the one thing he needed in order to be happy" Chiaki explained," despite this he was still kind and understanding and I expected we would be friends forever"

"What happened to him" Nagisa asked

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think that desire for talent ended up really hurting him" Chiaki said," looking back I wish I told him how precious he was to me"

"Is he dead?" Nagisa asked

"I don't think so" Chiaki smiled," but listen I don't want you to make that same mistake"

"Why" Nagisa asked

"You won't be happy if you focus on talent your whole life" Chiaki said," you need to believe in yourself or else you'll never be truly happy"

"Fine, I'll take your words into consideration" Nagisa said

"Thankyou Nagisa" Chiaki smiled

...

Finally it was monacas turn to challenge Chiaki. At this point Chiaki and the Warriors of hope we're in a perfect tie so this would decide chiakis fate. That's why Monaca prepared a special game she was certain she would win.

"Hide and go seek" Monaca cheered

"Okay, that should be fun" Chiaki said.

"I'll hide and you seek" Monaca said," and to make certain of no cheating the rest of the Warriors will wait outside"

"Sounds fair" Chiaki said

"Good now count to 1000" Monica said

"Okay" Chiaki said before covering her eyes and counting.

...

After she finished counting, Chiaki investigated the room. It was a wide open space with three doors to the side. The two doors were very accessible while the third door was way up high and could only be reached by a ladder. At first Chiaki dismissed the third door since Monaca was in a wheelchair and couldn't use a ladder. However this made her realize monacas trap. Considering Monica wanted to win, it made sense that she would trick her opponent, so Chiaki climbed the ladder. As she climbed she wondered how Monaca could have climbed up. Finally she reached the door and discovered monacas hiding place.

"What? How did you find Monaca so fast" Monaca asked

"In a game, it's not very smart to underestimate your opponent" Chiaki said

"Ah fooey" Monaca pouted," big sis Junko would be so disappointed"

"Big sis Junko?" Chiaki asked," do you mean Junko Enoshima"

"Yep" Monaca said

"I see that explains it" Chiaki said," but I wonder, can you walk"

"guess it was obvious, but yes" Monaca said

"Then why would you pretend you couldn't walk" Chiaki asked

"For power of course" Monaca said," if Monaca didn't then she wouldn't have her minions"

"Don't tell me you're referring to the others" Chiaki said

"Of course, though without those idiots Monaca wouldn't have as much power" Monaca said

"You can't manipulate your friends like that" Chiaki said

"But don't you see, they're not monacas friends" Monaca said

"Monaca you can't treat people like they're just pawns otherwise you'll become lonely" Chiaki said," trust me you don't want to be alone"

"Monaca is use to loneliness" Monaca said," besides if Monaca doesn't get attached then she won't hurt"

"While it's true that connecting with others can be painful, its worth it for those moments of pure happiness" Chiaki said

"You're just saying that so you can manipulate Monaca to your side" Monaca said

"No I'm saying this because I don't want you to go down the same lonely road I went through" Chiaki said," nobody deserves that pain and that includes you"

"Monaca doesn't buy it" Monaca said

"Then let me show you and the Warriors of hope" Chiaki said," come with me and I'll show you a world of love and hope"

Chiaki then bent down to monacas level and extended her hand to her.

"Would you like to come with me Monaca?" Chiaki asked

Monaca stared at the open hand for a while. Not even big sis Junko had been this kind to Monaca, so she thought over the opportunity before her. Finally Monaca decided to accept chiakis offer as shown by her accepting chiakis hand.

"Thankyou Monaca" Chiaki smiled

"This makes you our big sis Chiaki" Monaca said

"Okay" Chiaki nodded

...

Once Chiaki and Monaca regrouped with the other Warriors of hope, it was time to free munakata.

Chiaki entered the room where he was being held to make sure he didn't lash out at his captors.

"Dad it's me" Chiaki said," everything is okay so please don't attack the children"

"What happened?" Munakata said," did they hurt you"

"I'm fine, there was just a little misunderstanding" Chiaki said," but it's okay cause now the Warriors of hope have agreed to help us"

"How so?" Munakata asked

"We know where those captives are being held" Nagisa said from the doorway.

"I see, but that doesn't excuse the Towa chairmans murder" Munakata said

"The reason they did that is because Junko took advantage of them and manipulated them into killing adults" Chiaki said," you see they are still too young to understand the weight of their actions"

"Very well, but how do you plan to correct this" Munakata asked

"I'll simply become their big sister" Chiaki smiled," that way I can teach them what mother taught me"

"I trust your decision" Munakata said," after all you have proven your capable of erasing despair"

"Thank You papa" Chiaki smiled before hugging her adoptive father.

Meanwhile the Warriors of hope watched from the doorway.

...

After freeing the captives, it was time to head back to future foundation. On the boat ride back Chiaki was approached by a girl with an ahoge.

"Um do you know where my parents and brother are" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure, but can you tell me who they are" Chiaki asked

"Well we all have brown hair and our last name is Naegi" the girl explained.

"Wait did your brother attend hopes peak?" Chiaki asked

"Yes" the girl said

"Is his name Makoto Naegi?" Chiaki asked

"Yes" the girl nodded

"Don't worry he's just fine" Chiaki said," he's helping my friends right now, but I'm sure you'll see him again"

"Thankyou so much" the girl said," oh I forgot, my name is komaru Naegi"

"I'm Chiaki nanami, pleasure to meet you" Chiaki smiled before feeling a tug on her sleeve.

"Hey big sis we want to play" masaru said after tugging on chiakis sleeve.

"Okay, then let's find a game to play" Chiaki smiled," it was nice meeting you komaru"

After saying goodbye, Chiaki played a few rounds of go fish with the Warriors of hope. She felt very happy seeing their smiling faces full of hope. 'This must be what Chisa felt when she taught us' Chiaki thought.

...

After a few more rounds, Chiaki decided to check up on munakata. When she found him, he was just getting off the phone.

"Who was that?" Chiaki asked

"I just received word from sakakura that Junko enoshima has been successfully captured and detained" Munakata said

As soon as he said that chiakis heart stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Munakata asked

"No it's nothing" Chiaki lied.


	19. Hang the Witch

Chiaki couldn't comprehend someone as sly and manipulative as Junko being captured. It had to be a trap or a fake. Of course munakata had to prove her wrong by showing her.

The area under future foundation HQ was maximum security with both guards and machine working hard to contain the threat that rested inside. As Chiaki walked past the guards she felt a shiver down her spine.

"Don't worry, they're on our side" munakata reassured her.

Once they reached a door, munakata had to scan his eye in order to open it. The door opened to reveal a box like prison made of bullet proof glass. Laying on a bed inside, laid the once powerful Junko. Junko seemed so relaxed despite the chain locked around her ankle and connecting her to the floor. From chiakis point of view, it was like staring at a deadly animal in a cage. For a while Chiaki just stood in silence, too afraid of speaking to either Junko or munakata. It seemed like the silence would've lasted forever had Junko not spoken up.

"It's been a while" Junko said before getting out of bed.

"Junko enoshima" munakata said," why did you keep nanami as your prisoner?"

"The interrogation, again?" Junko said," geez you never quite"

"Answer me" munakata said to which Junko stuck her tongue out.

"Junko could you please answer" Chiaki asked," I want to know too"

"Fine, it all started with a vision" Junko said," I envisioned a world of chaos and despair that promised endless surprises"

"However I realized that despair cannot live and grow without hope" Junko explained," that's when my little girl-toy told me about your class"

'Poor Mikan' Chiaki thought

"At first I was planning to kill you and turn all your classmates into despair" Junko explained," but then Mikan kept on blathering on about how you helped everyone and gave them hope"

"That still doesn't explain why you kept her alive" munakata said

"I'm getting there" Junko said," but you're right that wasn't the deciding factor. No, the main contributor to my decision was none other then Chisa yukizome"

Munakata bite his lip.

"I was so touched when she approached me" Junko sniffed," she had so much despair in her eyes I just had to respect her"

"Did yukizome tell you to keep me alive?" Chiaki asked

"More than that she told me how you were my complete opposite and yet we were also similar" Junko said," but most of all she told me how despair inducing it would be if someone as innocent and sweet as you killed me"

"Do you have no remorse for what you've done?" Munakata asked.

"Yep" Junko smiled.

"Chiaki, let's go" munakata said

Chiaki was at a loss for words as she stared into the broken eyes of her step father. Without a sign of resistance, Chiaki meekly followed after munakata with her head down.

Once they were out of the maximum security, Chiaki muscled up the courage to speak.

"What will happen to Junko" Chiaki asked.

"She will be executed tomorrow morning" munakata said.

Chiaki understood why, yet it still felt wrong.

"Doesn't she get a trial?" Chiaki asked.

"That was her trial" munakata said," she already confessed her crimes but now she has shown no signs of humanity not even to you"

'Maybe this was for the best' Chiaki thought.

"How will she be executed?" Chiaki asked

"She will be hanged in front of the future foundation HQ" munakata said.

Instantly chiakis heart dropped.

"Isn't hanging a bit cruel" Chiaki asked.

"It's a fitting punishment for a witch such as her" munakata said," there are far more torcheres way to die"

"...I see" Chiaki said.

"If it makes you uneasy, I suggest you stay with Chisa and pretend it didn't happen" munakata said.

"Okay" Chiaki nodded.

...

That night, Chiaki stayed close to Chisas bedside. She had a lot on her mind, which Chisa could easily see.

"What's wrong Chiaki?" Chisa asked.

"I'm scared" Chiaki said," I'm scared that another person is going to get hurt because of me"

"Is there anything you can do to help them?" Chisa asked.

"Maybe, but a part of me feels that person deserves to be hurt" Chiaki said," that's what really scares me"

"Why is that?" Chisa asked.

"They've already done a lot of bad stuff, but they show no sign of remorse" Chiaki said

"Maybe they truly believe that what they're doing is right" Chisa said," if that's the case then you should work to prove them otherwise"

"Do you think anyone can change?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, just look at how much you and your classmates have changed" Chisa said," you all changed because I reached out to all of you"

"It's true, you did bring us together" Chiaki said

"But you made them stay together" Chisa smiled," by getting to know them and supporting them you formed an unbreakable bond"

Chisa placed a hand on chiakis.

"You've helped people before and you can do it again" Chisa said

"Then I'll do it" Chiaki said as a tear formed in her eye," I love you Chisa"

"I love you too, Chiaki" Chisa smiled as she wiped away chiakis tear," now go out there and give it your best"

Chiaki nodded before giving Chisa a hug and leaving.

'I can do this' Chiaki thought to herself as she raced down the hall.

...

After running down the hall long enough, Chiaki bumped into juzo.

"Where's the fire?" juzo asked jokingly.

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said as she bowed her head," I'm looking for the five kids that we found in Towa"

"Their interrogation should be over by now" juzo said," if that's the case then they should be-wait why should I tell you?"

"Because I need to speak with them" Chiaki said," I promised I would look out for them"

"Sorry, but I can't help you" juzo said

"Why?" Chiaki asked.

"You may be planning something" juzo said," besides those brats are bad news"

"Don't call them brats" Chiaki said with puffed cheeks.

Chiaki was about to give up when she remembered her trump card.

"Will you please tell me where the kids are?" Chiaki asked

"The answer's still no" juzo said

"Then you leave me no choice" Chiaki said," if you don't tell me where those kids are I'll be forced to tell munakata about your secret"

"You wouldn't" juzo growled

"I will if you keep withholding information" Chiaki said

"Fine" juzo sighed," they're in the the guest room 8 on the third floor"

"Is there any security?" Chiaki asked.

"No" juzo said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked

"Yes" juzo said.

"Okay then thankyou" Chiaki smiled,"also did you only capture Junko?"

"We did catch her associate Mukuro ikusaba" juzo said hesitantly," why do you ask?"

"I need to speak with ikusaba about Junko" Chiaki said," so could you please tell me where ikusaba is?"

"She's in holding on the eighth floor" juzo said.

"Thank you sakakura" Chiaki said with head bowed.

"Just try not to do anything reckless" juzo said.

"I promise" Chiaki smiled.

With that Chiaki left for the third floor in search of the Warriors of hope.

...

Once she arrived on the third floor, Chiaki easily located the eighth guest room. She opened the door to find the Warriors of hope laying about. Instantly, they rushed to greet her, like a litter of puppies. Chiaki gave them all a big warm hug.

"We missed you big sis" kotoko said.

"I missed you too" Chiaki smiled before patting kotokos head," but I need your help"

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"I can't really explain, but in short I need your help to locate and free junkos sister" Chiaki said.

"Does that mean big sis Junko was caught too?" Masaru asked.

"Yes, but if we hurry we can save her" Chiaki said," so will you help me?"

"Monaca says yes" Monaca said.

Once the other warriors agreed Chiaki explained her plan. After everyone knew their part, Chiaki and the Warriors of hope moved out.

...

The eighth floor wasn't very well guarded with only two guards. Considering this was holding it made sense, that and there was a much more dangerous prisoner to guard underneath. Once Chiaki spotted the two guards it was time to send out the bait.

In an instant Monaca wheeled past the guards thanks to a push from the group. The guards turned their attention to the girl allowing kotoko to get close to them. Kotoko tugged both guards shirts causing them to turn around and stare down at her. Kotoko smiled a cheeky smile before blowing anesthesia into their faces. A few seconds passed before the guards were knocked out.

"It's a good thing my deadbeat dad was a dentist" kotoko said," otherwise I wouldn't know how to make anesthesia"

"Thank you Monaca and kotoko" Chiaki said.

"Anything for big sis" Monaca smiled.

"Masaru can you help me drag the guards in?" Chiaki asked," meanwhile, kotoko and Monaca, stay on the look out"

"It's nothing for the lil ultimate P.E." Masaru boasted.

Chiaki opened the door to reveal Mukuro fully imprisoned in a straight jacket and chained to the wall. Mukuro seemed so intimidating despite the muzzle tied around her face. As Chiaki approached, Mukuro only stared like a wolf about to attack.

"Mu..Mukuro I've come to free you" Chiaki said.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

"Because I need your help to save Junko" Chiaki said," if we don't hurry then she'll be executed in the morning"

"Fine, then set me free" Mukuro said.

"Not until I know that you'll cooperate" Chiaki said," you see my plan doesn't involve any death or bloodshed for either side"

"What do you intend to do" Mukuro asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Chiaki smiled before explaining her plan.

...

Once Chiaki explained her plan to Mukuro, Mukuro weighed her options.

"Do you really think it's that easy" Mukuro asked.

"No, but I have to try" Chiaki said.

"What if your plan doesn't succeed?" Mukuro asked," if that happens I will be forced to act out violently"

"Please don't" Chiaki begged," if you did that you would draw more hate and fear to yourself"

"They don't mean a thing to me" Mukuro said.

"Still don't you want the best possible future?" Chiaki asked

"Junko is the only one that matters" Mukuro said

"Is it because she's your sister?" Chiaki asked

"She's the only person I have" Mukuro said," now let me save her"

"I promise will save her together" Chiaki said,"but in order to help her, you can't hurt or kill anyone"

"Very well then" Mukuro said," I agree"

"The let's shake on it" Chiaki smiled,"Nagisa you can unlock her chains now"

"Yes" Nagisa said before proceeding to free Mukuro.

"Now jataro can you build a dummy?" Chiaki asked.

"Yah" jataro said before gets his materials out.

...

Once Mukuro was free, jataro positioned the dummy to take her place. Chiaki then extended a hand to Mukuro.

"So you were serious" Mukuro said.

"Yep" Chiaki said," though,if you don't mind I'd like to add one more request"

"What would that be?" Mukuro asked.

"Can we be friends?" Chiaki asked.

"You mean allies, right?" Mukuro asked a little surprised.

"I guess, but friendship is more than that" Chiaki said

"Why would you want to be my friend?" Mukuro asked

"Because I can sense the loneliness in your eyes" Chiaki said," I know because I once had lonesome looking eyes"

Mukuro was a bit taken back by chiakis honesty and kindness.

Before, Mukuro thought Junko was the only one that cared for her and that's why she went along with her schemes. If Mukuro didn't make her sister happy she would be alone in the world. Now it seemed that wouldn't be the case anymore, because now Mukuro had a second friend.

"Very well" Mukuro said as she took chiakis hand," I will agree to be your friend.

"Thankyou Mukuro" Chiaki smiled.

As soon as Mukuro recognized Chiaki was smiling at her, her heart began to race.

...

After the successful jailbreak, Chiaki and Mukuro escorted the Warriors of hope to their room. Of course the Warriors had a few concerns.

"Please take us with you" masaru begged.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous" Chiaki said

"But we wanna help big sis Junko" kotoko whined

"You'll be helping her by behaving and staying safe" Chiaki said firmly," I promise we'll save Junko"

"Monaca thinks big sis Chiaki is right" Monaca said

"Well if monaca agrees then we should agree too" jataro said

"You are all so good" Chiaki smiled

"Do you promise you'll be safe?" Nagisa asked

"Of course" Chiaki smiled," especially with Mukuro by my side"

Before Chiaki left with Mukuro, she gave all the Warriors a big hug.

...

Along the way to the future foundation entrance, Chiaki decided to apologize to Mukuro.

"Hey, Mukuro?" Chiaki asked.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked

"Sorry about that time I bite you" Chiaki said

"You did what you had to" Mukuro said

"Oh, I see" Chiaki said," maybe when this is all over we can play games together"

"I guess that would be interesting, but let's not get ahead of ourselves" Mukuro said," we're almost there so we need to be quiet"

Chiaki nodded in agreement.

...

Outside the future foundation HQ was the gallow. By this time there was already a big crowd forming. They all had the same blood thirsty look in their eyes. Of course they had their reasons for wanting Junko dead, but Chiaki promised she would not let Junko die.

Considering there were only four guards that were standing guard near the gallow, Chiaki assumed that future foundation thought they wouldn't be attacked. Still, Chiaki had Mukuro prepare smoke bombs just in case more guards came. Together Mukuro and Chiaki hid close enough to the stage while also just out of anyone's sight.

...

After a good twenty minutes, the time had come for junkos execution. Chiaki watched as the front doors of HQ opened to reveal munakata. Followed by him, were a few members including Tengan, juzo, ruruka, and nine other people. Behind them, Junko was chained up and being handled by a man in a cow mask. As soon as the crowd saw Junko, they booed, yelled, and hissed. Of course, Junko reveled in their hatred as she proudly walked to the gallow. Once munakata was in center stage, he silenced the crowd.

"Junko enoshima you have been found guilty of being the mastermind behind the tragedy and thus you will be executed" munakata said," any last words?"

"I regret nothing" Junko said proudly with her insane smile.

"Very well" munakata said," hang her"

The man in the cow mask tightened the rope around junkos neck before pulling the rope and hanging her. Instantly the crowd cheered at junkos torment, however she seemed to be enjoying herself more than them.

Once all eyes were on Junko, Mukuro set off the smoke bombs around the gallow. Everyone became confused and anxious while Chiaki and Mukuro followed their plan.

The smoke cleared to reveal a few people around the gallow were knocked out, the rope that was asphyxiating Junko had been cut, and most importantly Chiaki was protecting an unconscious Junko. Discontented, the crowd roared. The other members were about to apprehend Chiaki until munakata stepped in.

"Relax and let me talk to her" munakata said as he revealed his katana.

The other members stayed back and controlled the crowd. Munakata looked down at Chiaki, who stretched her arms out to shield Junko. He looked down at her with a face full of complex feelings.

"Chiaki?" Munakata asked," what are you doing?"

"I'm protecting my friend" Chiaki said confidently.

When the people nearby heard Chiaki refer to Junko enoshima as her friend they grew angry.

"She's a traitor" ruruka accused

"She may just be brainwashed" Tengan said

"Whatever the case we should apprehend her" ruruka said

The boy that was always with ruruka pulled out his kunais ready to fight.

"Stand down" munakata said," I'll take care of her, the rest of you make sure the crowd doesn't riot".

"We'll leave this to you then" Tengan said

Once the future foundation members moved away, munakata was free to look down at his adopted daughter and into her eyes. Her eyes contained the pink fire of hope but it was burning brighter than he had previously seen.

"Why are you protecting Junko enoshima?" Munakata asked

"Because I promised I would be her friend and friends look out for each other" Chiaki said.

"Did she force you to do this?" Munakata asked.

"No, I chose to become her friend because I realized she was alone" Chiaki said," I almost let her die today, but Chisa gave the courage to fight"

"How can you be friends with her after all the pain she caused you and the world?" Munakata asked

"Because like it or not we have things in common" Chiaki said," but most importantly, if I don't show her hope and friendship I doubt anyone else will"

"She isn't worthy of compassion after the things she did" Munakata said,"countless people are dead because of her"

"I know, but will her death really stop this?" Chiaki asked," No, it'll only further divide hope and despair"

"If we kill her then her followers will lose their beacon and become much weaker" Munakata said

"No, it will only motivate them to spread more despair" Chiaki said," you can't destroy despair you have to transform it into hope"

Munakata looked down into chiakis eyes and noticed the pink flame of hope burning stronger and brighter.

"What would we do if Junko remained alive?" Munakata asked.

"We could learn from her" Chiaki said

"What do you mean?" Munakata asked

"By learning how Junko thinks we can better predict how people in despair think" Chiaki said.

"Still many people seek junkos blood" Munakata said

"Then will say she got away and keep her true whereabouts a secret" Chiaki said," I will take responsibility for Junko"

"You've really thought this through" Munakata smiled

"Of course, strategy is key to many games" Chiaki smiled

"Very well" Munakata sighed," I'll see what I can do"

"Thankyou papa" Chiaki smiled before hugging her adopted father.

"You're welcome" Munakata smiled as he hugged her back.


	20. Epilogue

(Two months later)

"Hey wake up" kotoko said nudging chiakis shoulder.

"Hurry or you'll be late" masaru said as he, nagisa, and jataro tried to push chiaki out of bed.

"Come on" Monica cheered.

"Alright I'm getting up" chiaki sighed.

Chiaki rose from bed in her bunny pajamas with with scruffy bed hair. She looked at her adopted siblings before smiling and giving them all a group hug.

"Thanks for the wake up call" chiaki laughed.

...

In the kitchen, Chisa prepared pancakes while chiaki and her five siblings sat at the table.

"Alright now, I've prepared a healthy breakfast for our big day" Chisa said.

"Thanks mom" all six kids said.

"Oh my" Chisa smiled," the joys of being a mother never end"

...

After breakfast, Chisa and chiaki got ready.

"How is it that your hair gets so messy despite being so short" Chisa asked as she brushed out chiakis hair.

"I guess I was excited in my sleep" chiaki said.

"Well at least you had good dreams" Chisa smiled," I wonder if we should do anything new for your hair"

"I was thinking of growing my hair out" chiaki said.

"Yes, and then I'll teach you to tie it up in a ribbon like mines" Chisa said.

"Not that long" chiaki said

"Okay, sweetie" Chisa smiled

...

Once Chisa and chiaki were prepared and dressed in their hopes peak clothes they waited at the door. The Warriors said their goodbyes and the two parted.

Waiting outside of future foundation HQ, munakata and juzo were waiting in front of a limousine.

"Is a limousine really necessary?" Chisa asked.

"It was this or a bus" munakata said," besides my family and their friends deserve only the best"

"Those kids are probably going to make such a mess in here" Juzo laughed.

"Hey!" Chisa and chiaki said in sync with puffy faces.

"Geez you two really are like mother and daughter" juzo sighed

...

The limousine parked at the dock a little earlier than planned. While Munakata and judo waited in the limousine, Chisa and chiaki stayed at the docks edge. The sky was crystal blue, thanks to future foundations efforts, and the sea rocked back and forth in anticipation.

"Are you excited?" Chisa asked.

"Of course, I haven't seen them in so long" chiaki said," but I'm a little worried too".

"About what?" Chisa asked.

"What if they don't remember me?" Chiaki asked with shaky knees.

Chisa took notice as she held chiakis head up to her and touched her forehead with chiakis.

"I have no doubt that they remember you, because you affected them so much" Chisa smiled," so don't you worry one little bit".

"Thanks mom" chiaki smiled.

...

Some more time passed until there was a spec on the horizon.

"Do you think that's them?" Chiaki asked excitedly.

"It's gotta be" Chisa said.

"Uh why can't the ship move faster?" Chiaki asked.

"In due time" Chisa said.

As the boat drew closer and closer, chiakis heart beat louder and louder. Finally the boat docked next to them and the moment of truth was upon them. The boat men dropped a ramp just as chiaki started to sweat internally. Chiaki took in a big breath of air before she saw 'them'.

All fourteen of her classmates stood before her. She tried to say something or anything only to be interrupted by her friends giving her a group hug.

"We missed you and we're glad that we're back" her friends said in unison.

"Everyone...I" chiaki tried to say while tears formed in her eyes," I missed you too"

"Ahh, I'm sorry we made you cry" Sonia said,"Gundam ready the hamsters"

"No it's fine" chiaki said,"cause these are happy tears"

"Tears of joy should be treasured" gundam said.

"You totally got that line from a book or something" Souda said.

"How have you been?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm great, but now I'm feeling even better since all of you are here with me" chiaki smiled.

"Doh I missed that smile so much" teruteru said," it's sweeter than honey"

"Mmh...honey" akane said with hunger in her eyes.

"Glad to see you're as glutinous as ever, akane" chiaki laughed.

"You don't know the half of it" nekomaru said.

"At least I can control myself" ryoutwoa said.

"Was it that bad?" Chiaki asked.

"She tried to eat a raw fish that she caught" fuyuhiko said.

"It was horrifying" peko said.

"Ohhh this reminds ibuki of a song she wrote for chiaki" ibuki said," I call it sirens spell"

"I can't wait to hear it" chiaki said.

"You're gonna love it" hiyoko said," cause I helped".

"If I can interject for a moment?" Nagito asked," I believe Mikan had something to say"

"Uh me?"Mikan asked," well I wanted to know if you were feeling okay chiaki".

"I'm feeling fine, but thank you for the concern" chiaki said.

"Well you're about to feel even better" nagito smiled.

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked.

As she said that, everyone moved away towards Chisa. Chiaki was about to ask her friends what was going on, but then some one answered.

"Turn around" a familiar voice said.

'That voice' Chiaki thought,' I know that voice'.

As fast as a heartbeat, Chiaki turned around to see him. He was just as she remembered with the same brown hair. She was so happy to see him that she didn't notice his hetarocromia. Normally Chiaki would never hug someone without their consent, but this was a special exception. As she hugged him, she could feel his heart get faster before pumping in sync with her heart. Even though she was feeling him in her arms, Chiaki still worried that this was a dream. Her fear dispersed as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up to him with teary eyes completely speechless. All those times she had waited for him, she thought she knew what she would say to him but now she had lost all her words. Luckily, he knew just what to say.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long" Hajime said," but now I'm never going to leave you again"

"I didn't care that you left" chiaki said," I just wanted to know why".

"I left because I wanted to prove myself to everyone" Hajime said," but I also wanted to be worthy of your friendship"

"I never cared about your talent" Chiaki said," I cared because you were blessed to be free"

"I was such an idiot" Hajime said.

"No, I was the idiot" Chiaki said," I should have tried harder or noticed what you were going through".

"Well, like it or not we can't change the past" Hajime said," but that doesn't mean we can't change the future".

"Yeah" Chiaki nodded.

"So let's change it together" Hajime smiled.

"I'd like that very much" Chiaki smiled

While chiaki and Hajime hugged and talked, most of the students were crying their eyes out, especially nagito.

"It's so beautiful to see them reunited" nagito cried.

"That is the truest shit you've ever said" fuyuhiko cried.

"For once I'm not crying for myself" Mikan cried.

"Does this mean I'll have a son inlaw?" Chisa cried.

Everyone turned to Chisa.

"You were all thinking it too" Chisa said.

"Here they come" peko said as she tried to hide her tears.

Chiaki and Hajime walked back to the others. Everyone had wet eyes and flushed faces from crying.

"Are you okay?" Chiaki asked

"Ibukis never been better" ibuki lied," in fact she could throw a huge party right now"

"A party would be pretty fun" Chiaki said,"it would be like old times"

"Then let's do it" Chisa said,"kyousuke, clear out one of the rooms, we're going to throw a party".

"Very well" munakata said.

...

On the drive back to HQ, the others told Chiaki about the neo world.

"Wow, that must have been fun to build things" Chiaki said," though I wonder what happened to chidori".

"She's right here" Hajime said.

"Huh" Chiaki asked

Hajime proceeded to pull out a phone from his breast pocket. Once he powered it on he handed it to chiaki. Chiaki looked at the screen to see her AI doppelgänger.

"Is that you?" Chiaki asked.

"Hello again" AI Chiaki waved," thank you again for letting me use your persona".

"Of course" Chiaki smiled," how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing very well actually..." AI Chiaki started speaking.

For a while the human an AI Chiaki just chatted away with such ease. It made sense considering how much they had in common.

"Aw you two are practically like siblings" Chisa said.

"Really?" AI Chiaki asked," I hope my big brother and sister don't get jealous"

"Oh you have a sister?" Chisa asked," what's she like"

"She's squeezabley soft and sweet like milk" AI Chiaki said.

"Aw how cute" Chisa said.

Meanwhile hiyoko was trying not to laugh.

"You two would get along very well since you're both teatchers...I think..." AI Chiaki said drowsily before she fell asleep.

"She does that sometimes when she lags" Hajime said.

"Even cuter" Chisa smiled.

...

After some preparation, the party was in full swing. Teruterus food taste just as good as chiaki remembered. Everyone seemed to be having a good time eating and talking, even AI chiaki was enjoying herself. Then the party got even better when munakata and Chisa brought in some video games from storage. As chiaki played with her friends, it reminded her of her days at the academy. Except now AI chiaki and Hajime were part of the group.

...

As the party calmed down, munakata stepped in to address the ex-remnants.

"If I may have your attention" munakata said," I believe now is a good time to address and plan your situation"

"We understand what we became and the things we did" Hajime said," so we want to work to undue our mistakes"

"That is why I've decided to assign all of you to a single branch" munakata said," you will all work for the 13th branch".

"What will we do?" Nagito asked.

"Mostly you will be working to rehabilitate people in despair" munakata said," I trust you will do well considering your experiences and who your leader will be"

"Who's the leader?" Mikan asked.

"Chiaki nanami!" Chisa yukizome cheered.

"Incredible, it'll be just like when she was our class rep" Sonia clapped.

"I'll do my very best" chiaki said

"That's not all" Chisa said," AI chiaki will be joining the branch too"

"That sounds exciting...I think" chiaki said.

"Will have you prepare tomorrow and then you will start the day after" munakata said.

"I have no doubt that you will all do your best" Chisa said

...

So, after the brief talk, the party continued late into the night. During the late hours, Chiaki couldn't help staring at the night time ocean. That is when Hajime approached.

"Why are you staring at the ocean?" Hajime asked

"Because it reminds me of the future" Chiaki said.

"How so?" Hajime asked.

"It's so wide and open" Chiaki said," you can just jump in and go where ever you want"

"That's very thoughtful of you" Hajime laughed.

Chiaki noticed Hajime hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?" Chiaki asked.

"It's a gift for you" Hajime said.

"From you?" Chiaki asked.

"Kind of" Hajime said as he handed her a book.

Chiaki opened the book to see all her class photos. Even though most of the photos were burnt, Chiaki could still make out everyones faces in them.

"I thought Junko destroyed these, how could you have them?" Chiaki asked.

"It was simple" a familiar monotone voice spoke.

At once, Chiaki realized why Hajimes' left eye was still red.

"Izuru?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Izuru said through Hajimes body.

"Does this mean you both share the same body now?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, however Hajime is in control most of the time" Izuru said.

"I'm glad to see you two were able to get along" Chiaki smiled," thank you for saving these photos".

"You should thank Hajime" Izuru said," if I did not feel his strong feelings for you, I would have hesitated longer".

"Is that why you helped me?" Chiaki asked.

"That was part of my reasoning" Izuru said.

"I'm guessing the other part was that you wanted to see something interesting" Chiaki said.

"You are partially correct" Izuru said.

"Can you just tell me" Chiaki asked.

"Very well" Izuru said," I wanted to see who would be more unpredictable, you or Junko"

"I guess it's like comparing different characters in the same video game to see who's the strongest" Chiaki said," though I hope you understand why you can't set people up like that"

"I understand that such actions displease you" Izuru said.

"Still, if it weren't for your meddling I doubt I could have escaped and survived on my own" Chiaki said," so thank you".

After she said that, Chiaki stepped close to hajizuru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Was that a thank you?" Izuru asked.

"No that was payback" Chiaki said with a cheeky smile.

...

...

The next day, while most of her friends were training to work in the 13th branch, Chiaki went to visit her other friend. She used the eye scanner in the elevator in order to access one of the most remote and guarded floor under future foundation HQ. Once she reached her desired floor, Chiaki passed through some security and safety precautions.

"Morning Bryan" Chiaki said as a security guard ran her through a metal detector," how are the kids".

"They're growing" the guard replied," honestly I don't know why you put up with this process".

"It's part of the rules for a reason" Chiaki said.

"Good luck in there" the guard said.

"I don't need luck to talk to a friend" Chiaki smiled.

...

After some more safety measures, Chiaki reached the cell. She took a seat at the conference window as if she was visiting a convict, which she kind of was. As she waited for her friend, Chiaki took out some games, tea, and a small monotone cupcake. Once she had everything laid out, chiakis friend knocked on the window.

"Good morning, Junko" Chiaki said.

"Ooh, did you bring me goodies?" Junko asked.

"Yep" Chiaki said," I brought you some games I thought you would like and I also brought both parts of "kill bill" for us to watch if you want".

"Why don't we skip to dessert" Junko asked.

"Then here" Chiaki said putting the cupcake through the transport box," mukuro made it for you"

"Really? I knew she could sing but I never thought she could bake" Junko said," how is she?"

"She's almost done with rehabilitation" Chiaki said," i'm sure, once she builds more trust with the future foundation,

I can bring her to visit you".

"Please, considering you've become the face of hope, those future foundation geezers could let you bypass some rules" Junko said.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't" chiaki said.

"Just as goodie-goodie as ever" Junko said.

"Here, the tea's ready" Chiaki said after placing a plastic cup in the transport box.

"Mmmh" Junko said as she sipped her tea," what flavor is this?"

"Jasmine" chiaki said," spiked with hot pepper".

Instantly junko felt the sting of hot pepper on her tongue. She suffered a bit before Chiaki gave her some milk.

"How's that for goodie-goodie" Chiaki said with a cheeky smile.

"I rank it 5 out of 10 on the despair meter" Junko said.

Chiaki laughed and the two played games together.

...

"Hey, Chiaki" Junko spoke up," are you satisfied with this ending".

"I don't think it's really an ending" Chiaki said," if anything it's like the after-game"

"Okay then are you satisfied with how things are right now?" Junko asked.

"For the most part, but there's still so much that needs to be fixed" Chiaki said," I guess that's just life".

"You really are a wise queen of hope" Junko said.

"It's been so long since I heard that" Chiaki said," still if I didn't become the queen of hope I doubt things would have ended so well"

"Does this mean you acknowledge your title" Junko asked.

" I feel more like a leader than a queen" Chiaki said," but I think my actions aren't just based on hope, rather they are based on my love for all my friends".

"Does that include me?" Junko asked.

"Of course" Chiaki smiled.

"I must say you really a fascinating opponent" Junko said.

"I'm just glad we were able to become friends" Chiaki said," it's kind of like you said"

"I say a lot of things so refresh my mind" Junko said.

"We are stronger together" Chiaki quoted.

"I guess we're like ying and yang in a way" Junko said," two polar opposites that our somehow connected through their peculiar similarities".

"I think hope and despair work better together as well" Chiaki said.

"Explain" Junko said.

"While despair is painful it is meant to help you evaluate and strengthen your weaknesses" Chiaki said," hope on the other hand gives you inspiration to continue living and pursuing your dream"

"You really should write a book" Junko said.

"That's a pretty good idea, thank you for the suggestion" Chiaki said.

"And thank you for having mercy on my despair filled soul" Junko said.

...

Chiaki left Junko, proud of all that she had done. She was truly proud to call her former enemy her friend now. There was still a lot she had to do, but she knew in her heart that she was strong. Chiaki vowed to create a bright future with her step mother and all of her friends. She knew all of this thanks to her dear friend, and former queen of despair, Junko enoshima.

THE END


	21. Authors Notes

1: What inspired you to write the fic this way?

I wanted to explore dr3 chiakis character as well as junkos character.

2: What scene did you first put down?

Junko and chiaki talking to the remnants

5: What part was hardest to write?

The second half of the story was a slow burn for me but it was worth it.

6: What makes this fic special or different from all your other fics?

It's the one I'm proudest of and it's probably the best written.

7: Where did the title come from?

I already believed Chiaki was ultimate hope and I figured her leadership skills and attitude were like a queens, therefore I combined it to get "the queen of hope"

8: Did any real people or events inspire any part of it?

Nope

9: Were there any alternate versions of this fic?

It was originally going to be shorter but I decided to continue writing till there was full closure.

10: Why did you choose this pairing for this particular story?

I was going to make it more shippy but I wanted the focus to stay on Chiaki and her character growth. Ever since I started writing I always wanted to explore chiakis relation to Junko because they're so polar opposite yet similar in a few ways. Of course I included chiakis bond with Chisa, because Chisa is very important to chiakis character growth.

11: What do you like best about this fic?

I really like the way I handled the characters and I loved giving Chiaki the best ending possible.

12: What do you like least about this fic?

There were a few times where I felt it could have been longer or shorter. Other times I felt I had too many climaxes.

13: What music did you listen to, if any, to get in the mood for writing this story? Or if you didn't listen to anything, what do you think readers should listen to to accompany us while reading?

Yurikuma arashi full OST

14: Is there anything you wanted readers to learn from reading this fic?

I want them to see the brilliance of dr3s chiakis character and to understand that she is her own fleshed out character. I love sdr2 Chiaki but I wouldn't trade either Chiaki for the other because they are both precious to me for different reasons.

15: What did you learn from writing this fic?

I learned a lot about junkos character and dr3s chiakis character.

The idea

When I had the initial idea for "The Queen of Hope" it was just going to be another drabble, but then I tried writing it. As I was trying to find a good stopping point for the Drabble I realized I couldn't find one. So I slept on the idea. During this time I was recovering from surgery and my sleep schedule had become abnormal. As I tried to fall asleep, I thought more about the idea. After an hour or two of trying to fall asleep and thinking about the idea I just decided to make it a full length story.

The writing process

I wasn't a new comer to writing full stories, but I wasn't super good either. To me, my stories were strong when it came to character interaction but the endings were always rushed. However when I wrote this story I had more confidence and passion to make it the best it could be. It really helped that I was super happy at the time and I had a bunch of full days to write. Most of all, I started with the end in mind.

From the beginning and for almost every single chapter I listened to the "yurikuma" soundtrack. Depending on certain important scenes, I would listen to a particular song to help me recognize and understand the feeling I wanted to capture. For example, the scene where Chisa wakes up from surgery and talks to chiaki, I was listening to "Nagisa" from 'Clannad'. I find it's easier for me to write when I'm passionate about the story and characters and this has probably been the most passionate I've been for a full length story.

While i love writing, I tend to loose passion for a story overtime. That's why I write a lot of drabbles in hopes that someone will take an idea from one of my drabbles and write their own take on the idea. You can see, how I got increasing writers block,from the growing gaps between chapter releases. However I'm very glad that I was able to End this story. Not only that, but this is probably the best ending I've written considering my writing history.

Still as much as I'm proud of and love the story I wrote, I know that it still had some flaws as everything does. For example, I worried that the final climax lost some of its power due to previous scenes having more weight and closure. Also, I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but I think I had three major tone shifts throughout the whole story and I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not. Of course my biggest concern was the possibility of making the main character a Mary Sue. If I could get some critique from you guys I think it will really help me in future writings.

Why Chiaki and Junko?

Most of my stories are centered around the characters and how they interact. For a long time, I've been intrigued with the comparisons between Chiaki and Junko. Many can easily see that they're polar opposites, but in some ways they are connected. Both of them have so much power and influence over people, yet they use this power for different goals. I really wanted to explore this relationship above all others, in hopes it would get people thinking about it more and possibly inspire them to explore it in their own stories. Still I understand why their relationship isn't commonly explored since it can easily become one sided or abusive. The important thing is that they don't get along until they understand and respect each other.

Why Chiaki and Chisa?

It's no secret that I love Chisa and chiakis mother/daughter bond. While it didn't show up that much in the first half, I'm proud with how it developed in the second half. If I planned it better or if I had more time, I would have loved to try to do more with despair Chisa, but I'm sure I can explore and write her in another story. Fortunately, it seems my efforts to expand this idea through my writings has already started to spread and inspire other writers, so I'm pretty happy with that.

Chiaki Nanami and her character.

The biggest goal of this story was to explore and develop human chiakis character. While I understand her character didn't seem to get much development in the anime, I personally don't choose to see it that way. Loneliness is not an easy thing to overcome and it can lead you to become blind to people's nature, I should know because I have felt intense loneliness before. To me, human chiaki is a lonely person who found friends and now all she wants to do is make them happy because without them she'd be alone again. As I mentioned before, loneliness can lead people to be blind to people's true nature and that can easy come to punish them later.

Anyway, aside from relating to loneliness, I also really love what a great leader she is. She's like a queen in that she understands her friends strengths and weaknesses to better utilize them. However despite her position, she never sees her self above them and works to care and show her gratitude for them.

Usually when I write about Chiaki I tend to write her in a relationship with someone *cough* Hajime and Izuru* cough*, but I felt the story would be better if I focused more on character growth than romantic growth. However that still didn't stop me from sneaking in a tiny bit of romance.

Conclusion.

Overall I love the story I wrote and I hope it can inspire others to write. Maybe I'll look back on this in a few years and see the flaws, but it was still important for my growth as a writer. As always I want to thank my wonderful readers and the kind people who left reviews and gave me tips on how to improve my writing. It was such a pleasure to write this story, so thank you. Love Love. ❤❤


End file.
